


She Can Hear Us

by SpearsAbo



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood and Violence, Bondage, Creampie, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Forced Orgasm, Gen, Human Experimentation, Lesbian Sex, Manipulation, Monsters, Overstimulation, POV Alternating, Pre-Canon, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Squirting, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:21:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25116814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpearsAbo/pseuds/SpearsAbo
Summary: The Zeppelin holds many secrets within its laboratory. Many with no purpose other than to give the Doctor a lesson for his next experiment. However, one is lurking in the darkest corner of the Deus Ex Machina. When the high ranking officers of Millennium happen to run into this secret, all hell breaks loose.
Relationships: Captain Hans Günsche/Original Character(s), Rip van Winkle/Captain Hans Günsche, Zorin Blitz/Rip van Winkle
Comments: 42
Kudos: 32





	1. Chapter 1

Dull, red eyes stared at the ceiling as shadows danced across it. The night had arrived far too soon and Hans found himself unable to move, let alone report to Major for his nightly duties. Occasionally he felt like this – too exhausted to move or to even blink. It was not an often occurrence, and for that he was thankful. 

Hans sighed softly and finally found the energy to blink, his teary eyes thanking him for finally giving them a rest. However, he now needed to find the energy to stand. 

The energy came to him sooner than he expected and he soon found himself sitting at the edge of his small bed (or at least small for his tall and broad frame). The drills that Major had ordered for him had been challenging last night although they were nothing new to the Captain. About once a month, Major arranged for the three First Lieutenants (Rip, Zorin, and Tubalcain), the Valentine Brothers, and himself to all engage in direct combat with one another. They were not allowed any weapons or abilities and simply had to rely on hand-to-hand combat and quick thinking. Although Captain was easily the strongest of the bunch, he found himself often getting attacked by more than one person at a time – typically Luke and Jan. Tubalcain often amused himself by going after the younger of the Valentine Brothers and Rip and Zorin kept each other entertained. 

These ‘events’ often lasted for the entire duration of the night, leaving all of its attendees marred and bloody when the sun finally came around. 

Hans glanced down at his chest. Thankfully, his regeneration abilities had scared away all of the injuries he had obtained during last night’s events save for the wound he obtained by Zorin punching a tattooed fist right through him. The spot was an angry purple color, but Hans considered it acceptable for it was far better than the oozing mess it was just twelve hours ago. 

Hans felt the fist-sized circle and found it to be mildly sore but not painful. He would definitely stay out of Zorin’s path; the woman was already cocky enough about her superhuman strength-there was no need to give her more affirmation of that fact. 

He glanced at the small clock sitting on his nightstand. He only had two minutes to be by Major’s side or he would be late. Hans made his way out of bed, shoved his thick coat on, and made his way towards the Command Room which was just a trip down the narrow hallway his own quarters were located in. 

On his way to the room, Hans heard an alarm clock ringing from inside one of the numerous rooms located in the hallway. It was undoubtedly Miss Winkle’s as he heard a groan emitting from the room that could only be from her. 

Hans paid Winkle’s reluctance to rise from her slumber absolutely no mind. If he were to be late, he would hear no end of it from both Doctor and Major. 

_Rip groaned lowly as she heard her alarm clock ring. The pink face stared at her as she blindly reached a long limb to shut the thing off. As she did so, she felt a jolt of pain race through her entire right arm and she groaned again and her arm retreated back into the covers. She had completely forgotten about last night’s events._

_Rip’s head began to pound as her alarm clock kept its insistent ringing. Opting to ignore the pain and have silence, Rip extended her arm once more and shut the thing off once and for all. A good choice it was as Rip soon heard a single thud against her wall; apparently Zorin did not appreciate being woken._

_Rip groaned for the third time and finally decided to swing her long legs over the edge of her bed. Time was not going to stop for her and she needed to be on time for her duties. Besides, if Zorin managed to catch up to her now, she was likely to beat Rip to a pulp for waking her. That was not something Rip was about to allow happen._

_Rip sprang from her bed and began to dress quickly, or as quickly as she could with her pounding headache._

_“I zhought vampires did not get sick,” Rip complained to herself, quickly buttoning her pink dress shirt and reaching for her blue blazer._

_In her hurry, Rip managed to accidentally knock over her rifle, causing the gun to fall over and bring a couple of other items she had stored in her small closet tumbling down as well._

_“Verdammt,” Rip whispered as she clumsily picked the objects up and placed them where they belonged._

_**Thud.** _

_Rip glanced at the wall of her closet where the sound had originated from. Oh, she must hurry now. Zorin was none too pleased at all the commotion this early and Rip was certainly going to have to face the woman’s wrath. However, she would push that off for as long as she was able to, and with Zorin in bed, she had a good chance to make that a very long time as they would not see each other until it was feeding time after drills._

_Rip hurriedly tied her shoes, grabbed her musket, and ran out her room. Off to her drills she was._

Zorin blinked slowly at the ceiling wondering what had awoken her. Slightly disorientated, she kept staring at the ceiling until she finally heard the ringing. That damn alarm clock of Winkle’s. On any other given day, Zorin was already up and moving at this time, actually attempting to avoid hearing the noise. However, last night’s drills had really taken a toll on her, and she decided to sleep in a little later than usual. 

Zorin brought a hand to her head and rubbed small circles over her temples and waited. When the sound was not silenced immediately, Zorin grew angry, and when it continued, she hit the wall to send a message. 

It must have been understood immediately as the ringing stopped shortly after. Pleased, Zorin laid in bed, her eyes closed for a few more seconds. However, she cracked a solid green eye open when she began to hear quiet footsteps in the neighboring room. She then cracked both eyes open when she heard quiet mumbling. Honestly, would it kill Winkle to be quiet every now and then?  
Other than when she was sleeping, Zorin found that the lanky girl rarely ever kept her mouth shut for more than thirty seconds. Often singing or humming her time away, Rip tended to unintentionally dance on Zorin’s nerves constantly. 

The last straw for Zorin came when a loud crashing came from Rip’s closet along with Rip whispering curses to herself. Angry at being woken up and having to be around commotion, she sent one loud thud Rip’s way and left things at that. 

She smirked slightly to herself as she heard the door to Rip’s room open and close not even a minute later. Perhaps she could slip back to sleep for just a few more minutes… 

_Jan laughed to himself as he heard the commotion across the hall. Both, Rip and Zorin, had not been awake for more than five minutes and they were already planning to kill each other-or at least try to. It was nothing new to the young man as the two ladies were constantly going at it with on another due to their completely opposite personalities, but it never failed to provide him with entertainment. Still laughing quietly, Jan went to go sit up in his bed, and found himself groaning in pain instead._

_He sneaked a glance down at his stomach and saw dark violet and red marks stretching all over it. Suddenly remembering what had happened the night before, Jan made a noise out of pure frustration. They had had that monthly bullshit last night, and Jan was probably the weakest of all of them._

_Actually, he was the weakest in terms of regeneration and hand-to-hand combat. The only person that might rival him for the spot was Winkle. However, she had been a vampire for far longer than him, and had had decades to perfect her regeneration abilities and heightened senses. In fact, if Jan was remembering correctly, she had been the first artificial vampire to be a direct success._

_“Yet the bitch is still half blind,” Jan said to himself, laughing again and finally deciding to get up for the ‘day’. He moaned as soon as his feet hit the floor as pain raced through his body.  
It was going to be one hell of a day. _

Luke was never the one to be late; it was far too irresponsible of him. It gave a horrible impression, and he was not willing to let that happen.

However, on this uneventful afternoon, he found himself slumbering away, far later than usual. The night before had been stressful on his newly vampiric body. He had been forced into a battle ring of some sorts with the other top artificial vampires and the Major’s lapdog. It had certainly not been a fun night for Luke. 

Reluctantly, he sat up in bed, and looked around his room. The room itself was dark as there were now windows in his room. With the help of his heightened senses, Luke could make out the shapes of the furniture within the room (although there was not many). He could make out his desk, his chair, and a small bookshelf on the other side of the small room. 

A dark spot right in front of his door caught his attention and he slowly rose to see just what the stain was. As he took small steps towards it, he could smell what it was: blood. His blood. 

Luke groaned loudly. First, he had knowingly overslept and now he had to clean this mess from the night before. That would require him to march down to the Doctor’s lair: the infirmary and lab which were connected, snatch the cleaning supplies (if he was able to even locate it) and make it back to his room without anyone else seeing him. 

This day was already working against him. 

_Tubalcain stared at the silver hairs that sat on top of his head in the mirror of the small bathroom that was graciously provided to him along with a decent sized room. He hummed to himself and began to comb out the locks, carefully laying them out to where they belonged._

_As he groomed himself to perfection, he paused. Numerous groans could be heard in the room next to his._

_Ah, Luke has waken, he thought to himself._

_It was no surprise to Tubalcain that Luke had woken in a sour mood; most of Millennium’s high ranking officers tended to after those monthly drills. He himself did not mind the drills too much. Perhaps that was because none of the other officers paid him much attention. The girls often went at each other, Rip relying on her limber body and quick wit to outrun Zorin’s sheer strength. The brothers often teamed up against the poor Captain and Captain had to work his way around them. That left Tubalcain by himself, choosing to only mildly attack the youngest brother if he got too close to him._

_Now that Tubalcain actually thought about it, it was probably a rather positive thing that nobody chose to attack him. Not that Tubalcain was weak by any means, no, he had gotten into brawls when he was human. Many of them in fact. Tubalcain knew how to fight well enough to take down drunken men in the bars, but the Doctor’s artificial vampires were a whole other story._

_Rip and Zorin had been the first two to have been installed with the chip. This had given them twice the amount of time to master their heightened senses, learn to utilize their strength, and learn how to live as a vampire in general. Add in the fact that they had acquired plenty of military training in their human lives, and Tubalcain was not sure he would fare too well against one of them in a fighting match._

_Now, while Luke and Jan lacked any sort of professional combat training, both brother had had their fair share in fighting. Even the perfect, pristine Luke had done some battling in his younger days. Jan, on the other side of the coin, had been a fighter his entire life. He had not stopped for a day, and would certainly not stop now._

_Finally, Tubalcain brought his attention to the Major’s werewolf: the Captain. The two had never quarreled with one another, but given the Captain’s intimidating aura, Tubalcain was grateful for that. Captain was a tall, leering man with eyes that pierced right through you. He was the living embodiment of intimidation. Maybe that is why the Major insisted he always be with him. Or maybe it was for some other unknown reason? Either way, Tubalcain shrugged the thought off and dampened his face and dried it with the grey towel hanging on the wall._

_“Time for the day to get started,” he sang to himself, clothing his hands with white, pristine gloves._


	2. Chapter 2

_Major lacked any significant feelings towards his lieutenants. In fact, he felt extremely indifferent towards the six characters of which he commanded. The only member aboard the zeppelin which he had any sort of feelings towards were maybe Doctor. After all, the spectacled man had created his army for him as well as some other miscellaneous favors sprinkled throughout the years._

_They were not friends by any means, but he did happen to favor the man over his officers by a long shot. The only two people that came close to meeting his expectations were the Captain and Miss Winkle. Captain because, well, the man was always by his side, and Winkle because she shared his love for the opera._

_“Major, Sir?”_

_Major jolted, the voice a surprise to him as he believed to be all alone. He cocked his head just in time to see the skeletal figure of Doctor standing mere feet away from him, lingering in the doorway of the Command Room where Major usually resided during the day._

_“Ahh, Doctor, you have given me a start,” he replied, chuckling dryly to mask his short-lived fear._

_“Ja, I noticed…” the man said quietly, bringing a syndactyl hand to his mouth, most likely to bite at the deformed thing, “Erm, anyvays, I have an update regarding the latest specimen.”_

_Golden eyes widened as Major slowly realized the subject in which Doctor was referring to. “Do tell,” he prompted._

_“Ze subject has sustained multiple injuries due to resistance as vell as self-inflicted. She…did not take the drugs very vell at all. In fact, zhey had a negative effect on her…” Doctor droned on, half expecting a minor scolding from the Major._

_However, Major was seemed to be off in his own little world, excited to hear that the subject had not fallen into death’s grip in between his updates on her. If Major was being honest with himself, he had half expected her to succumb to her injuries whether they were self-inflicted or had been brought upon her during mild torture sessions._

_“Excellent, Doctor, excellent. I am enthralled to hear zhat she is still vith us. Might I see her?”_

_Major watched as Doctor’s eyes widened then hardened into a squinty glare all within half a second. Clearly, he was keeping information from Major._

_“Major…”_

_“Vhat is it?”_

_Doctor could feel his teeth grinding deeper and deeper into his fingers, ignoring the slight pain that came from the action._

_“Vell…she seems to suffering from violent outbursts and memory loss, most likely caused by drug dosages as well as other…incidents…”_

_**Muffled cries echoed all throughout the room. Wide, shamrock eyes darted from wall to wall, attempting to devise an escape route though they knew it was of no use. There was no hope.** _

_“Ah, vell, she is restrained, correct?”_

_The broad, bony shoulders of Doctor tensed as he was caught off guard by the question._

_**Blood is everywhere.** _

_**Where…where is my body?** _

_**Where am I?** _

_**What is happening to me?** _

_“Ja, zhe subject has been restrained for zhe time being.”_

_Grinning, Major stood from his seated position, “Zhis is all splendid news, Doc. Please do allow me to visit her.”_

_**What have I done to anger you, God? Why have you forced me to be the focus of this man’s affections?** _

_Bringing his right hand up and laying it over his beating heart, Doctor bowed down momentarily in an attempt to show respect towards his superior._

_“I apologize for the inconvenience, Major. Please do follow me,” he told the plump man._

_**We are one in the same. He has forsaken us.** _

_The doors to the Command Room quietly slid open as Captain silently slipped into the room, easily blending into Major’s shadow as he did. Doctor made note of Captain’s entrance, but otherwise said nothing towards the Major’s beloved soldier._

_Together, the three men began to make their way towards the other end towards the zeppelin where the laboratory resided as well as the infirmary. Attempting to make small talk with the Major, Doctor happily stuttered and chirped on the way there. Having known the man for as long as he had, Major easily saw through the charade Doctor was trying to hold up – pitifully he might add. However, he saw no reason to call the Doctor out on it and obliged the man with conversation._

_“I am so eager to see how our subject as progressed after our encounter vith our Captain. I am aware he played vith her rather rough during their last session.”_

_Upon being mentioned, Hans narrowed his eyes in irritation. Despite his lack of presence in the first half of the conversation between the two men before him, Hans had easily pieced together what the two men were discussing: her._

_She had not caught the Captain’s attention in their first encounter, rather he was disgusted by her presence. She was of nothing supernatural, or at least nothing that he could pick up on within the first scent. In fact, the tiny human before him seemed pretty pathetic and of no use to Millennium. However, that choice was not up to Hans; it was left to the Major to decide._

_Their first interaction was extremely boring, especially to the Doctor as he had to supervise the entire thing which was over the course of twelve hours-from sunset to sunrise. Hans never once made a move towards the human. Truth be told, she moved around more than him. Constantly darting from one side of the room to another on her short legs, she made numerous attempts to hide from Hans or to hide from the dozens of cameras placed all around the small room in which they had been placed in._

_Hans had settled himself on the other side of the room, not wishing to draw her attention in any other way, and watched her frantic movements the entire night. She also had a nasty habit and picking at her own fingers and biting at them-similar to the Doctor’s nervous tics. Hans had quizzically watched her for a moment, confused on why she was suckling on her own fingers like a baby before he saw blood paint her teeth._

_Keeping this up, she mumbled to herself about nonsense. She told herself silly stories that held no significance to Hans. He snorted lightly to himself upon hearing her whisper non-stop to herself as he thought about her resemblance to Rip in this aspect._

_The remainder of the night whisked on by without any incidents, and Captain was permitted to leave the room just as the sun slowly creaked over the horizon. Before he was able to leave the area altogether however, he was stopped by the Doctor._

_“Please do add this to your list of drills, Captain. I vould like to make observations over her interactions with different people,” Doctor informed the Captain._

_Hans slowly nodded and exited the laboratory without any additional trouble though he was mildly aggravated by the newly added drill. What did the Major have in mind for this girl?_

_“Please, step inside, Major. She is just zhis vay…,”Doctor interrupted Captain’s thoughts._

_Hans snorted silently, instantly recognizing the narrow corridor in which he had traveled down numerous times in the past. The hallways itself was dark as light could not seem to find a way to sneak in and the walls were rusty with specks of blood peppered all over._

_The six pairs of footsteps loudly echoed throughout the ghostly chambers until the Doctor finally led them to the door of her._

_Major’s face split into a maniacal grin. “I can not vait to see our beauty.”_

Loud opera blasted through the speakers as hundreds of soldiers darted through the skeletal body of the Deus Ex Machina. A blue streak zig zagged through all of them and up to the front of the crowd in an attempt to lead the crowd of training men. A jigsaw smile slowly creaked onto her face as the leader began to belt out the lyrics, seemingly knowing the verse by heart. 

Rip mentally thanked herself for sharing the same taste in music as her superior. This share of interest had allowed her to easily persuade the Major to train her men to varying pieces of Opera with her personal favorite being Weber’s Der Freischütz. 

The loud music assisted Rip in forgetting about her body which was trembling with aches and pains due to last night’s events. It also seemed to boost her men’s morale as they all seemed to sport wide smiles and cheerful laughter as they darted through a makeshift obstacle course which consisted of boxes, pipes, and other miscellaneous items located in the belly of the Zeppelin. 

Though she was meters ahead, Rip could clearly hear the jabbing taunts her soldiers threw at each other and had to laugh with them. Despite thinking the men could be quite sexist and rumbustious at times, they proved to be loyal soldiers which was a priority to Rip. 

“Wir sind Millenium,” she mumbled to herself, picking up the pace of her feet and throwing meaningless insults to her men in effort to draw out more speed from them. 

The affronts seemed to work as her men all forced their legs to work even faster to catch up to their lieutenant, not wasting any time in hurling innocent derogatory language at her. Rip could not help herself and she flashed them a serrated smile. The silent teasing did not go unnoticed by her men and they strived to catch up to her. Rip, catching onto their quickened pace, hurled herself through twisted, rusted pipes that had wires spurting out. The wires themselves were hardened and most likely coated in some protective gel which made them difficult to maneuver, and the _Letzte Bataillon_ had figured this out the hard way. 

Rip had been taking her men on these exact same drills just years prior, and together, they navigated the dimly lit Zeppelin while trying to master their vampiric speed and reflexes. Rip had slipped through the wires easily, her limber body allowing her to pass through them. Her men were not as lucky with most believing the wires would easily bend from their body weight. Rip had remembered a shocked and slightly pained sound from behind her and turned to see a few soldiers stuck in the mess of wires and pipes. 

Now, her men knew better, and she could hear their grumbling from somewhere behind her. Although they had found plenty of ways around the maze, it always proved to be a hassle to have to go completely around while they watched her slither through it with ease. 

However, unbeknownst to both Winkle and the soldiers, a pair of mismatched green eyes watched the entire scene, completely amused. 

Zorin had finished her drills with her share of the Battalion early despite her late start for the day. She had surprised her troops for the day with a day of training in the surrounding jungle. Under normal circumstances, Major would have never allowed for the F.R.E.A.K.S to leave the numerous ships within the fleet; he would have simply told Zorin to find a way to train her men within these pre-existing parameters. But Major had been extremely impressed with Zorin’s combat skills the night before. 

Not that the woman was ever something to scoff at, no, she had always been ambitious and powerful-two traits that had attracted the Major and his superiors to her in the first place. It was her improving ability to think swiftly and accurately in incredibly stressful or dangerous situations that was impressive to the Major. 

_**It will be useful in our upcoming war.**_

“Vhat a fucking load of horseshit,” Zorin grumbled to herself, recalling the letter she had received hours earlier from the Major which had given her the exciting news. 

As excited as she was for the war Major chattered about, she hardly saw any use in what he was rewarding her for. Nonetheless, she nodded and pocketed her trip to the jungle without any argument, and her men had been just as pleased with the change in drills as she had been. 

“Verdamnt! I’m fucking stuck!” 

“You fucking idiot!” 

Being ripped away from her thoughts, Zorin glanced down from her perch on the rails of the ceiling which held lighting fixtures as well as fire sprinklers. Lo and behold, some poor fool had gotten himself stuck in a wire protruding from a large, red pipe. From her spot, it was hard to know exactly what happened, but it appeared as though he simply had not seen it until it was too late, and now he was stuck with the wire having gone through him. It was not high enough to hit any ribs or puncture a lung, but Zorin knew it was going to leave a mark. 

“Ah, you have got to be more careful next time,” Rip cheerfully scolded the unnamed soldier. 

He scowled in return. “You zhink you can help me out?”

She giggled. “Nein, you vill have to vait for zhe Doctor to come and cut you out. Or you can pull yourself out of zhat mess. Either vay, it doesn’t matter to me.”

Rolling his red eyes, the man propped himself up in a humiliating attempt to make himself somewhat comfortable. Obviously deciding to wait it out, the man began to have a casual conversation with his looming friends. He fought through the teasing, pushing the jokes off as if they did not hurt his pride, and tried to make jokes about the situation himself. 

“How long is it going to take zhe Doctor?” he asked Rip who had begun to look at her nails. 

“Hm? Oh, I do not know, but for now, drills are dismissed. Have a good night!” she sang, waving at him as she flew back the way from which she came. 

_“Hey! You get back here right now!”_ he yelled at her, fuming. 

She laughed in reply and gave a mock salute to him and the surrounding soldiers. “Let it be a lesson to all of you: Always be aware of your surroundings. Do not be like zhis poor man!”

With that, Rip was gone, her rifle disappearing right along with her. Despite some mild boredom from having to wait, Zorin grinned and took off after her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. More character development as well as more pot development (?) even though it's moving really slow. Also not really sure if this going to be really creative or if it is going to basically be like a cliche horror movie over human experimentation. 
> 
> 2\. Don't become too attached to this chapter, I am not sure if I like the way it turned out, but I went ahead and uploaded it. This sad chapter took me over a week to write basically because I could never find a groove and kept stopping as soon as I managed to get in a good space. 
> 
> 3\. If anything seems off at all, or if you have any ideas, let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

Feeding time was a favorite pastime of Millennium’s soldiers. A special task force was sent out into neighboring cities and men plucked naive people from the streets. The ignorant victims often consisted of the homeless or came from families living lavishly in poverty. The humans were often heavily drugged or heavily intoxicated, depending on which effect the soldiers yearned for when they drank from them. Evidently, a drunk victim provided a way for the soldiers to get intoxicated themselves as they drank the blood while a drugged human would give the soldiers similar side effects as the drug.   
On normal occasions, Rip led her men into the Feeding Hall after their drills were completed. Tonight, however, she had fled from the drills as soon as they were considered finished and rushed into the Feeding Hall. 

No, she technically had no reason to be in such a rush; she had seen Zorin’s squad leaving the ship for their drills which meant their drills would take much longer to perform. However, Rip was in no mood to argue or fight with Zorin over petty matters, so she opted to just get her share of blood for the night and duck out before Zorin even had a chance to confront her. 

As Rip entered the large Feeding Hall, she cast a vibrant, blue glance towards the humans the task force had managed to capture tonight. 

There were six victims in total tonight, all clearly coming from different walks in life. The first victim Rip laid eyes on was a short, plump man, and he reminded her of her beloved Major. The man was clearly not a native, and given his given choice of attire, a lovely hawaiin button shirt and khaki shorts, it made him an easy victim for the force. 

The soldiers had bounded him extremely tightly, both his arms forced behind him and his wrists at the back of his neck. His legs were strapped together, once at mid-thigh, once at the knees, and one last time at his stubby ankles. His mouth was gagged and his eyes-blindfolded. Rip wondered if there might be golden eyes under that blindfold. 

_Yes, I want that one._

The soldiers cleared a path for her as she stalked towards the man, mimicking a lioness as she did so. She wasted no time in plucking a butcher knife which was resting just below the man on the table. Feeling hungry eyes watching her every move, Rip knew she needed to give them a performance. 

Raising a long leg, she raised herself to the table and turned towards the room. Hundreds of red eyes peered back at her, anxiously waiting to see what their commanding officer planned to do. Rip’s navy eyes scanned and attacked the room right back, making sure all eyes were on her before she made another move. 

When she was satisfied with her presence in the room, she raised the large knife to the man’s pudgy neck. She pushed the blade into his neck slowly and did not stop until she saw the tip poke at the other side. 

Suddenly, the hair’s on the back of her neck rose and she felt as though an intruder was watching her every move. Rip snapped her gaze straight into the room and saw what had disturbed her performance: lopsided, green eyes. Zorin Blitz herself had arrived just in time for the show. 

Rip’s serrated teeth split into a grin, and she continued her performance. With one swift movement, and Rip had sliced the man’s head right off. Holding the dripping head above her, she licked the blood from the knife. 

**“Men, tonight ve feast!”**

The room filled with loud roaring and the men began to pound their tables as they waited for her to take the first drink as a sign of respect. Although their wandering eyes were not ignored by Rip, she was not focused on them. No, Rip had chosen to stare right into Zorin’s looming eyes as she bit into the man’s right cheek. She giggled to herself as she tore a solid chunk away and spit it onto the floor. 

Hungry eyes followed the piece from her mouth to the floor, never looking away until the flesh had ended its journey; oh, how these men were yearning to take a bite. However, Rip refused to rush her performance, and upon seeing Zorin, she decided to stall for as long as she possibly could. 

Running her tongue across the man’s wounded cheek, Rip licked the bite clean. As she did so, she maintained eye contact with Zorin, watching as the green eyes appeared to be staying amused from her little act. 

Finally, Winkle found herself growing bored of her own performance and she decided to call it quits. Tossing the head into the crowd, Rip cheered along with her men. 

“Come along, men! Come eat!” 

They wasted no time in rushing towards the table, groping the bounded victims and slashing the skin on their legs with their nails. Blood pooled in small puddles and they eagerly lapped it up. Rip herself took one more bit from the man’s other cheek, sucked the wound dry, then pranced her way off-stage. 

Skipping towards the doors, Rip cast a quick glance at Zorin. Smoke occupied the air above Zorin and Rip could almost smell the fresh tobacco from where she stood. The cigarette was being held tightly between smirking lips, and that was a good sign to Rip that Zorin was no longer irritated about her morning antics. 

Flashing the strong woman a jigsaw smile, Rip promptly left the room before Zorin even had the chance to stand. The more distance between the two of them, the better. Although Zorin seemed to be in a pleasant mood now, only time would tell if she was still in that delightful mood later. And Rip was not going to wait around to find out. 

_“She ist so beautiful…”_

_“Yes...ve are making vonderful progress vith her,” thin lips mothnable to accept the werewolf DNA provided, ve can still try inserting DNA from the Shi.”_

_“Excellent, Doctor. I am so impressed with her progress.”_

_“As am I, Herr Major. I have no doubts zhat she will aid us tremendously in our research and aid us in our war against Him. However, I do vish zhat she vould have been more accepting of Captain’s DNA...perhaps we could use her for...other purposes?”_

_The short silhouette of Major began to heave its shoulders as he began to chuckle to himself at the proposition. As ridiculous and perverted the idea was, it could offer a possible solution to their current problems. Darting a golden eye back at the man behind him, Major caught a glimpse of the werewolf: Hans Gunsche and shuddered when he found those cold eyes glaring right back at him. Turning back to face Doctor, Major attempted to focus in on the gibberish spilling from Doctor’s mouth._

_“Ve could possibly try werewolf reproduction and perhaps zhat vould help her body adjust and accept zhe changes zhat would come vith combining zheir DNA together?” Doctor asked himself, his syndactyly hands typing away furiously at the computer before him._

_Major’s golden eyes narrowed behind his round spectacles as he read the neon green combination of letters and numbers that lined the screen. Absolutely none of the odd language made any sense to the man though he would never admit that to anybody. No, he liked to act like he knew what Doctor’s work included; liked to pretend that he knew the ins and outs of the mysterious man’s experiments.  
Truth be told, Major knew scarcely of what Doctor’s works consisted of outside of the Special Order #666 which was created by the latest Fuhrer himself. Outside of the army of vampires that Doctor had created, Major was at a loss as to how the man spent his time. He was aware that Doctor had a habit of cooking and baking sweets as he did these small favors for Major every once in a while. However, other than those minor clues, Major knew nothing else of his fellow colleague. _

_**Maybe that is for the best.** _

_“Herr Major? Are you feeling ill?”_

_Major snapped his attention back to Doctor and found the tall man’s bespectacled eyes glancing down in concern. Just how long had Major been tuning out?_

_“Quite fine, Herr Doctor. I do have some concerns vith your suggestions. Ve have already attempted...these ideas, ja? Each vas a failure,” Major spoke, careful with his wording._

_“Vell, ja, technically each trial has ended in failure. However, in recent veeks, she has been heavily sedated. In earlier trials, she displayed extreme aggression and was very defensive,” Doctor paused his explanation to throw a quick glance towards Captain whose body seemed completely engulfed by the room’s shadows, “Perhaps if ve tried just a couple more times, she could possibly accept it.”_

_Major weighed out his options. It was not as if he really had a lot of them when it came to her. Once again, he looked back at the werewolf that stood just feet behind him. Captain did not look angry at all, in fact Major never once had seen the man make any sort of facial expression. He only sported a blank stare or a look of intense concentration._

_“Ja, perhaps ve could attempt pregnancy a few more times if she is much more sedated. Maybe Captain vill finally be able to create more of his kind,” Major spoke out loud, not exactly talking to either of the two men inside the room with him._

_Doctor’s head bobbed as he nodded along to what Major was saying, although he was not listening to the man. Instead, his golden eyes were focused on the subject in the room. Major caught on to what had the Doctor so focused and he focused his gaze in on her as well._

_She was no Shi, no, she would never provide the same for them as the Shi had done so. However, there was something that was so entrancing about her as a simple human. Could it be her humanity that he found so beautiful, or maybe it was simply the fact that she refused to give in? Whatever it was, Major still had time to decide just what that was._

_In the midst of his trance, she had found his golden eyes, and when he finally came to, they terrified him as he had not been expecting her glare._

_Her eyes no longer seemed human; no, they resembled more of a monster’s eyes. A confused, scared monster. However, under the pools of fear and despair on the surface, Major could easily see the flames of anger burning in the distance._

_**“How beautiful…”** _

“Zhat show of yours vas shit, Songbird,” a raspy voice came from behind. 

Rip flashed the figure a look of disgust before turning her attention back to her musket. After her performance in the Mess Hall, she had decided her friend was long overdue for a cleaning, so she had returned to her quarters to finish the task. Unbeknownst to her, Zorin had stalked her the entire way back and managed to catch the door just as it was closing. Poor Rip had no idea she was being followed until she caught scent of the tobacco when Zorin was mere inches away. Figuring that there was no use in running away now, Rip simply tried to keep her distance from the brawny woman. 

That was no easy feat in itself as Rip’s room was pretty small; if Zorin was really desperate, she could have just leaned forward and have a good chance of snagging Rip by her long locks. Now, Zorin seemed content on standing in front of her door, the cherry end of her lit cigarette strongly contrasting from the shadows of Rip’s dimly lit room. 

“You seemed to enjoy it. You sat and watched every second of my performance?” Rip spat right back at her, mildly offended at the comment and invasion of privacy. 

Zorin’s face contorted into a look of boredom for a split second and she brought a tattooed hand to the cigarette. Plucking it from her lips, she put it out on the door then tossed it into the small waste basket sitting just to the left of her door. 

“Just because I stayed does not mean I enjoyed it,” Zorin retorted, taking a step forward. 

Rip’s eyes narrowed and she took a cautious step back. 

Zorin’s eyes followed her foot and she chuckled,” Vhat has you so paranoid? Scared of something, Winkle?” The question was met with silence, and Zorin shrugged. “You know-”

Three short knocks interrupted the two women and Zorin nonchalantly opened the door to find the Valentine brothers standing on the other side. Upon seeing them, Rip huffed and threw her musket onto the bed; it was clear as day that it was not going to be cleaned now. 

“Zhe hell do you two want?” Zorin asked, irritated. 

“You’re never goin’ to fuckin’ believe this!” Jan started, his arms flailing dramatically, “Luke’s headin’ to the lab, right, to grab some cleaning shit, and guess what he heard?” 

Before Zorin or Rip could answer the question, Jan kept talking,”So, he hears Doc and that Major guy talking about this chick? Something about that body guard sleeping with her?”

Despite Jan’s lack of names, it was not difficult for Zorin or Rip to figure out just who exactly he was speaking about. 

“I had no idea Doctor had any new experiments?” Rip questioned, looking towards Zorin for maybe some answers. 

Zorin herself shrugged casually. “Zhey say anything else? Or is zhat all you two shits have?”

Luke groaned. “You are acting like we were invited along to the showing.”

Zorin and Rip both rolled their eyes in unison. Both knew of Major’s love for monologuing, and both knew the man would talk for hours about one little thing if it interested him enough. And given the surrounding details of this hidden experiment, it was hard to imagine that Major would not be intrigued by it. 

“Did you hear anyzhing else at all? Maybe he asked Captain something?” Rip asked, trying to prod a little deeper into the mystery. She had long forgotten about her anger upon not having a moment to herself and now was anxious to hear more of Luke's tale. 

“Doctor mentioned something of her not accepting vampire DNA like we had...my guess is that they attempted to perform the same procedure they had done on us and it failed but it did not kill the human,” Luke explained, fixing his shirt. 

“Zhought you said Captain fit in zhere somewhere?” Zorin said. 

“Yes, and no, my guess is that they tried vampire DNA and when that failed they tried his,” Luke said and when Rip opened her mouth, he raised a gloved hand to silent her. “Don’t interrogate me any longer, Winkle. We did not stay for the entire conversation.” 

Frowning, Rip closed her mouth, and gathered her thoughts. Zorin seemed to be doing the same thing. 

“She still alive?” Zorin finally asked. 

Luke shrugged,”With what we gathered from the conversation, I think it’s safe to assume that they are going to give it one more go and if Doctor can’t manage a success, then they are going to kill the the entire thing.” 

“But why keep trying if it doesn’t succeed the first time?” Rip asked hardly after Luke finished his explanation. 

“For the love of God, Winkle, I have no idea! Who knows what goes through that lunatic’s head,” Luke ranted, “Point is: there could be another one of us soon.”

Zorin snorted and rolled her eyes,”Vhat a load of fucking bullshit. I’m going to the gym. You jackasses can stand around und keep gossiping.” 

“Hey man, just tryna’ tell you what’s up,” Jan finally spoke up. 

“Yeah? And I’m not fuckin’ interested,” Zorin scoffed out as she left the room. 

As she left, a pair of dull, red eyes followed her every move.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates, I've been getting ready for college and moving out plus working a lot to save as much money as I can. However, I thought I should take some time to update this story because I am not so sure how much free time I will have. 
> 
> Also, I'm trying to get the characters down as best as I can ( I keep feeling like they just aren't right for some reason). Anyways, enjoy this chapter


	4. Chapter 4

**_What is he?_**

_Those menacing red eyes; there is no possible way that he is human. The way they follow my every move-like an animal. He is hunting me. No, he will not kill me, he refuses to kill me. If he ends my life, he will not find what he is looking for._

_A nervous dart to her left tells her that there are people watching her. One is a tall, limber man. An extremely limber man. His ribs joint out and his stomach bulges slightly, bloated due to starvation. His spectacled eyes watch us intently, anxiously looking between the two of us, wondering what will transpire next._

_He looks so familiar, yet I can not place where I have seen him before. The sight of him makes my stomach turn and my throat clench. Such bad memories I have of this man despite not even knowing what my memories are. In fact, I have no memories at all. I awoke one day and this was all I had ever known. These blanks walls and those red eyes._

_These men, the skinny one and sometimes there is a short one, they talk of monsters. They talk of vampires roaming the Earth alongside humans. This can not be true. No, not at all. These things can not exist._

Rip had long since cleaned her musket. Shortly after Zorin had blown off the Valentines brothers’ good news, they had decided to leave as well, leaving her alone in her room. 

Now, she lied on her bed, her blue eyes focused on the dull ceiling, and her mind wandering. The more she thought about what the brothers had told them, the more she believed it. She had known Major for an extensive amount of time, yet she could hardly tell another about the man. He had love for the opera (they shared this passion), he had a passion for war (no matter what kind as long as it was destructive in the process), and he would gladly talk somebody’s head off if they allowed him to do so. 

There was also the fact that Major did not follow the same schedule as his fellow officers. With an exception to the night before, Major typically retired shortly after she was waking and was waking up for the day just as she was heading to her chambers to slumber. He ate as any normal human as far as Rip was concerned, and operated like one in every other aspect of life. 

In all honesty, who knew what Major did throughout the day while she and the other vampires slept. Given his authority, he could order as he wished without anybody batting an eyelash. If they were to question his commands, they would likely be slaughtered. 

Whatever his latest project was, Rip could hardly bring herself to care. She had seen hundreds of men turn into monsters of the night; the idea of one more being turned to one of them did not phase her. The only intriguing part of the wild story had to do with the Captain. 

The brother had claimed that they had heard mentions of a pregnancy, presumably between the strange woman and the stoic werewolf. Rip was well aware that vampires could not reproduce, or at least not with other vampires. Technically, they were dead, so anything within the inside was useless: all for a show. 

However, Rip was ignorant towards the mechanics of werewolves. Perhaps since they were still alive they could reproduce? After all, they were simply bit and transformed into a beast. 

“How odd,” Rip mumbled to herself, picking at her nails. 

**“It’s a load of fucking horseshit.”**

“Now, Zorin, you do not know that yet,” Dandy reassured the woman, raising his hands in an attempt to reason with her. “I mean, none of us have not seen this...it’s possible we just haven’t noticed it yet.” 

Her green eyes narrowed as Zorin thought over that possible scenario. It was plausible that they had not realized that the Doctor had started another project with their Major overseeing it, however Zorin thought against it. Her troops had trained all throughout the fleet of ships that rested in the deepest parts of the Amazon. If something was out of the ordinary, certainly somebody would have noticed by now. Werewolf reproduction was not something one could exactly keep hidden for a long time. 

“I zhink zhe brothers are just trying to find a vay to pass time,” Zorin mumbled, sitting up on the bench. 

Tubalcain’s face contorted into an odd look before settling on a neutral expression just as Zorin looked at him. “Maybe there is some truth to the rumors? Perhaps there is a new experiment that we are not yet aware of?”

Zorin stared at the floor, obviously deep within her own thoughts. It was certainly a possibility. 

During her time being acquainted with the Major, she had required very little knowledge about the man. In fact, during the past few decades, she had only had five or so personal conversations with Major.  


Their first conversation had been back in the forties while the war was still going on. Zorin had volunteered to be part of the Aufseherin and slowly worked her way up the ranks from there. Given her physical and intimidating appearance and sheer confidence, this was not difficult for her to do so. As she worked her way around the military and concentration camps, her reputation got around; not that she was upset about that, no, she had come to love the way people spoke of her. 

Though it was never clear as to who exactly tossed Zorin’s name into a pit before the Major and Fuhrer, it had happened as the war progressed. Numerous times the woman’s name was brought to the two men’s attention. And finally, they just had to see her for themselves. 

During the final months of the war, Zorin had been requested to speak with the Fuhrer himself. At first, she had taken the call as a joke. After all, she had only seen the man giving speeches and at large parties (though he was surrounded by personal bodyguards). Deciding that there would be no harm in investigating, she did as ordered. And she was taken aback when the Fuhrer was actually sitting before her. 

Right beside him sat a plump man with a lazy smirk on his face. His attire was that of the Waffen-SS to which Zorin raised a brow. 

**_Just who is this fucker exactly?_**

Zorin had nonetheless greeted both of the men with respect and shot a nod towards the man standing behind them. He had ignored the nod, and kept staring at her with his glaring eyes. She shuddered slightly before opting to ignore the odd man and keep her focus on her superiors. 

“Ah, Zorin Blitz,” the plump man started, “Ve have such an opportunity for you.”

Said opportunity was the Fuhrer’s Special Order #666. During their long conversation that night, they had explained the ins and outs of the special order to her, and to say it was ridiculous was an understatement. 

“You’re making vampires?” she had asked, feeling secondhand embarrassment for the two men. 

The shorter one, the Major as he had called himself, nodded enthusiastically. “Ja, ve have made so much progress since the beginning of this operation, und ve believe zhat you could be a vonderful asset.”  


The Fuhrer, who had remained mostly silent during the conversation, nodded along to what the Major was saying. His face was within the shadows of the dimly lit room so Zorin could not quite make out his expression, in fact, she would not have even been able to tell that it was him had she not seen his face for a few quick seconds at the beginning of all of this. 

Standing awkwardly, Zorin shook her head slightly, ready to politely decline the offer. She would have much rather called the men out for their absurdity and ridicule them for thinking she was that gullible. However, these were her superiors technically, and she was not willing to lose her position due to this. 

Just as Zorin had extended an arm for them to shake, Major stood and shook his head. “You do not believe us. It is written all over your face, officer.”

Zorin mentally rolled her eyes and put on a fake smile. “No, Sir, I just do not believe zhat zhis should be offered to me...perhaps zhere are other people zhat would be more beneficial to your operations zhan me.”

Major opened his mouth to speak but was stopped shortly upon the Fuhrer himself chuckling quietly. 

**_“Take her to him.”_**

Needless to say, Zorin had been thoroughly impressed with what she was shown, and had slowly agreed to become part of the special operations. She was given a ranking of Lieutenant and placed in the Werewolves group and into the Vanguard Unit. Even after Germany lost the war, Zorin was taken with the rest of the army deep into the Amazon. There, more vampires had been tested and experimented on until the man known only as ‘the Doctor’ was able to perfect the operation. 

Winkle had been the first one to lay on the table and rise from it as a member of the undead. Zorin had gone shortly after that and many men had gone next. How those first few days after the operation were utter hell. Zorin grimaced as she recalled the sheer agony she was in, her head suffering from severe headaches and the excruciating pain that radiated throughout her body. Her throat had felt as though it was on fire and she remembered the odd impulses she had to bite into something-though she never vocalized this impulse out loud as she would never hear the end of it from Winkle. 

“Perhaps we should simply keep our eyes open? It would certainly not hurt, no?” Tubalcain asked, a charming smile sitting on his face. 

Zorin grunted and gave a wave of dismissal, “Sure, vhatever.” 

_“Please don’t…”_

_Those hungry eyes pierce right through me. I had long grown accustomed to them, the way they invaded every inch of me, though this never made our encounters any easier. In fact, the longer I was stuck here, the quicker my heart beat. Each time he entered the room, my breathing faltered and my hands began to tremble._

_They were planning something-something that I knew no details of. I can only assume it has to do with this monster that watches me._

_Some time ago, they had operated on my legs for unknown reasons. The bespectacled man had entered my chambers one night, a syringe in hand, and when I woke, I found myself unable to stand correctly. This left me to awkwardly crawl around the floor, almost like a vulnerable baby. Each time I attempted to stand, my knees buckled and my legs gave out entirely and there would be a soft thud as I hit the ground. I tried this several times, until my knees were riddled with bruises, before I stopped altogether._

_I was always exhausted but on alert. My eyes begged me for rest, but I could not allow it, not with that thing in the room. I would only rest peacefully once he was gone._

_Suddenly, I jolted, my hands flying into the air and my head bucking back. Confused, I looked around to see what had startled me. I looked at the beast and saw that he had shifted his position slightly._

_**That was what caused it.** _

_Earlier, he had ventured a little closer than normal to me. He had stalked quietly towards me, his eyes never leaving my form, until he was hardly five feet away from me. After making himself comfortable, he watched me for a few moments before looking down into his own lap._

_We had never been this close before and his presence was terrifying. It was almost suffocating. I found myself unable to move or breath when he was so close._

_Finally, he caught on to my unease around him and he moved a few feet away. However, this was not permanent. I realized he would periodically move closer to me then move away after a couple of minutes. What I failed to notice was each time he moved towards me, he got closer and closer until finally he was inches away._

_And finally, his large hand wrapped around my ankle._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) I'm going on a hunch here and saying that maybe Zorin would be able to tolerate Tubalcain the most of the Millennium gang? Not too sure why I think this, but I feel like she would really not like the brothers, Doc, Major, and Captain are usually off going their own things, and Rip is just Rip
> 
> 2) I know this is still moving pretty slowly but I want to add in some backstory for each character because why not? 
> 
> 3) This is completely off topic, but I read this Zorin fic like five years ago on a site and it was super good, but not I can't find it anywhere which I'm kinda bummed about. But anyways, that's just me complaining, enjoy this update


	5. Chapter 5

_Before I could fight against the monster, he yanked me forward, my head landing against the hard floor with a soft thud before he dragged me towards him. I squirmed, attempting to fight back. My fists did nothing, in fact, he hardly seemed to acknowledge the blows I was delivering to his chest and shoulders. Truth be told, the beast seemed to minimally react to the situation in general._

_His eyes never betrayed him-they never revealed his true feelings. As he subdued me, he never seemed angry, arrogant, or happy. No, he only seemed to be repeating motions as though he had already performed them a million times before._

_He straddled me quickly and pinned my arms down easily. I struggled and thrashed with my remaining might, but it was of no use. As I squirmed, I caught small glimpses of his body underneath that coat of his. Pronounced cords of muscle lay underneath and I felt my heart sink. No matter how hard I tried, it would be of no use._

_**“Hopefully zhe drugs I have been giving her help vith zhe process...Captain does not seem to take too kindly to zhis,” Doctor mumbled, watching the scene before him with anticipation.** _

_**Major raised a hand to give a dismissive wave. “Nein, he vill be fine. Captain listens to his orders, takes his orders, und carries zhem out. Nothing more und nothing less. I do hope zhat zhis vorks, Doctor. Perhaps we could have a Battalion full of werewolves, ja?”** _

_**Doctor’s brows furrowed behind his large spectacles and he raised a finger to bite at the abused digit. Though his hands were covered with latex gloves, he could still feel the warm surge of blood underneath the article. Unintentionally, he bit down harder and watched as a single droplet of blood hit the floor below them.** _

_I can’t breath._

_Those things are coming for me._

_I open my mouth to let out a piercing scream and inside find myself in sheer pain. My throat has closed up and tears prick my eyes. Looking up, I see his gloved hand balled into a fist, his usual stoic face contorted into one of mild anger. His eyebrows are furrowed and his nose is slightly crinkled. His red eyes are glaring me down, forcing me to stay still._

_Suddenly, streams of water are pouring down my face. I am trying to cry, but the sounds refuse to come out._

_Despite my blurry vision, I see a sudden change in his face. His glare softens and his deathly grip on me loosens._

_Is he showing me mercy?_

_I whimper as he brings himself closer to me, making sure our faces are just mere centimeters away, and that is when I see it._

_Had my throat not been crushed, I would have screamed for my life. No, he was not the monster in the room; it was the thing that lurked behind him. The creature’s face almost seems to sway back and forth like some sort of serpent. I can hear its deep growls-it is not just an animal. The thing stands right before me yet all I can see is the eyes and the blue aura that surrounds it._

_For a moment, I am mesmerized by the beast. I look deep into its eyes and it peers right back at me. Suddenly, it roars, a deep and rumbling sound._

_The man before me releases one of my hands and places his large hand on my thigh. Terrified, I look back at the monster and it growls softly._

_My dirty hospital gown is pushed up and that’s when I see it._

_The monster roars and pounces, its jaw open wide just for me and its red eyes looking right at me._

Long fingers exasperatedly turned the record player off and the opera music was immediately silenced. Rip cast an annoyed look at her door, and sighed when nobody was there and there was no noise to be heard. Turning back to her most prized possession, she began to play the music once more. 

Throughout her time living aboard the zeppelin, she had never known a quiet moment. Given all of the men lurking aboard the fleet of ships, there was no possible way for there to be complete silence.   
Though the lack of silence was hardly an issue to Rip, no, she rather hated silence. Or, she used to. 

Her home had been a rather loud one; both of her parents had contributed to her love for the opera for the music was constantly heard throughout the house. This was where her love for _Der Freischuetz_ began. 

Blue eyes closed as she fondly recalled her mother singing along to the opera, dancing cheerfully in the kitchen. Rip herself was often sitting in the dining room, singing along to the lyrics which she did not comprehend. Oh, how fate was funny like that…

Rip’s eyes snapped open as she brought a hand to the back of her head. Pushing through the long, thick hair, she rubbed a gloved finger over the small dent in her head and thought back to that night their headquarters were raided by the Hellsing Organization. 

She had been a new soldier then; had been raised on the propaganda and leaned into it willingly. Her mother was the one who had first suggested it. 

_**“Vith her skills vith a gun...she vould make an excellent sniper, ja? She could help ze country.”** _

Her father had openly discouraged the idea. Women were not welcome within the military, and the few rare cases that were accepted in were not well-liked or respected. In fact, her father only knew of a few selected females that had managed to slither their way into the ranks. Not one of those females had pleasant reputations and her father would be damned if he allowed Rip to stoop to that level.   
Through a certain chain of events, Rip had managed to slip into the military as a lowly soldier. 

During the beginning of the war, the men were called upon to bring their services to use for their country. Rip’s father was no exception, and he left for the war. However, he was back sooner than anticipated and Rip’s teenage brows furrowed in confusion when he explained to his family that they were ordered to move to a new residence. 

This new home of theirs was quite large and its sheer size was the first thing Rip made note of. She also made note of how large and secluded the property seemed to be. Not wanting to be negative towards the situation, Rip took advantage of the large property and often practiced her marksmanship. She would take one of her father’s guns, with permission, and take it off into the woods and shoot at signs she had pinned to trees. 

Looking back at these events, Rip felt stupid for not having realized her father had been promoted to a commandant position and had begun to run a concentration camp. Her father would disappear for hours at a time, and soldiers were in and out of their home constantly-one of these soldiers happened to be Zorin herself. 

Rip had met Zorin during the war when she was nineteen and shortly after the war was considered to be in full gear. Rip had been playing music in a study room she had made downstairs when Zorin stumbled into her home, clearly irritated and mumbling complaints to her companion-a man who reminded her of her father. 

Instantly remembering the remarks her father had made towards women being in the military, Rip was puzzled and slightly offended. Did her father not think she could handle it? 

Shutting the music off, she hurried to catch up to the two before they were in her father’s office. 

She had remembered her mother hissing at her, asking her why she was being so foolish in front of the soldiers. Rip found herself not caring if she looked foolish or not; she was going to join the war.   
Right as Zorin was entering the office, she had managed to latch onto her wrist. Rip chuckled as she remembered the confused look Zorin gave her before a raised brow. 

“Is zhis your daughter?”

“Ja, Rip what on Earth are you doing?” 

Rip could remember the scolding she had received that night. Her father had cursed her in German, English, and French and her mother had cursed at her as well. In fact, he probably would have scolded her right then and there had he not been surrounded by his men and superiors. 

Zorin seemed to take no offense and even turned to face Rip, an amused smirk laying on her face. 

“How did you join the army?” Rip asked excitedly. 

Zorin chuckled and her father looked red in the face. 

“Rip…”he warned. 

All it took was one pleading look from her to make him stop. The soldier who had accompanied Zorin thought it was amusing as well. 

“She vants to help her country, Winkle. Vhat is wrong vith zhat?” he asked. 

Her father had no answer and allowed Rip to interrogate Zorin. 

“Zhey liked zhe vay I looked. Get your scrawny ass some muscle and zhey’ll take you too,”was the answer Zorin gave her. 

However, this was not enough for Rip and she refused to let go. “I am a good shooter...I could be a sniper!” 

Zorin snickered. “Ja, I’m sure you could. Ve have a meeting, Doll, und you are kind of taking up our time.” 

Rip had huffed and stormed off, utterly humiliated with the outcome. She had retreated back into her study, playing opera music softly and reading a book to forget about the incident.

It was a couple of hours when they finally left. Rip had read a good chunk of her book and the record had been playing on repeat. She had happened to glance up to see what the time was to see Zorin staring back at her, an unlit cigarette pinched between her smirking lips, her hands in her pockets, and her posture slouched but intimidating. 

“You vant to be a sniper?”

Rip wrinkled her nose in anger,”Now you are interested?”

Zorin shrugged. “I’m just trying to help you out.”

Although doubtful about Zorin’s change in mind, Rip’s glare softened. 

Zorin noticed and fished through her left pocket and threw a card down onto the desk before Rip. Plucking it up with two fingers, Rip read the title of an establishment along with an address.   
“Ve can put your skills to zhe test tomorrow. I vant you to come around one, und I’ll try to help you out,” Zorin’s face twisted into slight confusion and she scratched the back of her head, “Zhough I’m not sure if you’ll make it in vith just shooting...und you don’t seem like a fighter.” 

Rip had fought the urge to grin. 

Zorin had helped her join the military and helped her work her way around and up the ranks though it was not easy for the duo at all times. Given their polar opposite personalities, they often clashed, and there would be periods where the two would refuse to speak to one another. 

These periods could last anywhere between a couple of weeks to a couple of months. It all just depended on how petty the two were feeling really. Though it was usually Rip who crumbled first and broke the silence. Mainly because Zorin was great for her to have around. Being friends with Zorin was like having a personal bodyguard. The woman was a walking giant and intimidating to even the men around her. That, and she knew the ins and outs far better than Rip ever would. 

Sadly, their friendship came to an end in the beginning of the end of the war, or so they thought. One argument had left the two far too angry to talk to the other and had ended with them storming off in the other direction. Rip had gone her separate way, or so she believed, with the Major to Brazil as he saw how the war was going to end. 

Though she was not exactly special, her sniper skills were quite impressive for a woman. She had met the Major completely by accident at a gathering both were invited to. She had excitedly introduced herself and he allowed her to be in his presence. 

Ignorant of who he was, Rip chatted nonchalantly, and Major gave her conversation right back. No, nothing about this short, chubby man seemed off until she saw an approaching figure behind him. At first, Rip thought she was seeing things, or maybe her glasses were fogged. 

She had excused herself and cleaned them swiftly. When she looked again, the Fuhrer was standing at Major’s side. 

She gulped, nervous, and her hands began to fidget. Major introduced her to the Fuhrer himself and that was the beginning of her time with Millennium. It was also around this time that Rip began to like the silence. 

The war was always so loud. She had become accustomed to hearing gunshots and bombs at all hours of the day; it was a completely normal thing. In fact, her parents had sadly died in a bombing during the last months of the war. 

She remembered crying on Zorin’s shoulder about it during a time the two were not being petty. Zorin had scoffed and told her bluntly that that was what happened in a war. She had said that people die during wars and there is nothing you can do about that. Though the answer was not pleasant nor reassuring, Rip knew it was the truth. In the beginning, her parents had the choice to run, and they chose to-

Rip paused the music and furrowed her eyebrows, irritated at the interruption in her thoughts. There had been a noise this time; she was _**sure**_ of it. 

Staying completely still, Rip stared at her desk as she focused on her surroundings. 

That was when she heard it. 

It was soft at first-like an injured animal's wail. It was riddled with pain and Rip was not quite sure if she had heard it correctly. 

But then it came again, louder. And again. And again. The fourth time it came, it was loud enough for Rip to hear clearly. Then finally, it was cut off. 

And it was completely silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I know, I'm sorry this chapter is just a mini backstory for Rip, and not a lot happened it the actual plot but it's what I felt like doing so, you guys got stuck with this. Also, I think her and Zorin might have been considered friends or at last acquaintances and I feel like they knew each other back before they got placed in Millennium. I think in the fourth ova (?) Rip shoots the colonel and Zorin kind of backs her up and begins to speak for the Major and Millennium kind of so they seem like they have each others' backs??? Or at least as much as you can when you're working with people like this
> 
> 2\. I'm not exactly sure of all the rankings in the army so I just kind of guessed and did some surface level research as I was writing this chapter. I know if I ever write a full length backstory for any Millennium character I'll have to look into it some more but this'll do for now
> 
> 3\. I know I mentioned this fic in my last update but there was this seriously good Zorin fic and there was like a sequel to it...I think it was called Hellbound and Spellbound? It was super good and included all Millennium characters, so if anybody knows what I'm talking about, help a girl out pls


	6. Chapter 6

Slightly torn about what she had just heard, Rip sat still at her desk for a few more moments, long fingers trembling slightly as she felt buds of anxiety blooming in the depths of her stomach. Blue eyes hardened at the desk below her as she went through the list of possibilities of what had just transpired; there were only so many. 

The first and most logical reasoning was that it had simply been one of the soldiers. The men were known to play harmless pranks on one another-placing spiders in each others’ boots and hiding snakes in their coffins. These pranks could easily pull a scream from anyone-male or female, so this was the best scenario. Her mind drifted and Rip thought back to Luke’s warning from just hours earlier. 

**_There could be another one of us soon._ **

Furrowing her brows, Winkle attempted to recall her own transformation. The dream came to her in bits and pieces; truth be told, after Alucard’s coffin knocked her out during the Hellsing raid, she had trouble with her memories from that short time period. The memories tended to only return in blurs, resembling pieces of a puzzle. The trouble was that these pieces seemed to belong to different puzzles. The flashbacks from that night did not seem to fit together and the only thing that Rip could remember from her procedure was bright lights. She could not recall if she was in any pain during the surgery or after it. However, it was expected that her personal experience would differ drastically from another’s. 

_Perhaps the brothers were telling the truth?_

Assuming there would be only one way to find out for herself, she plucked her musket from its place in her closet and she scurried out of her room, locking the door behind her. 

_A scream tore its way through my throat though it was muffled from the blood that rose in my mouth. The bitter copper taste filled my mouth and I screamed again just from shock. I wailed and pulsed uncontrollably, attempting to free myself from the cage. Unfortunately, the monster refused to free me. It mauled me, sharp claws raking down my face and fangs ripping into my throat._

_I strived to hit its face, claw its red eyes, do anything to get it to let go of me. Weakly raising my right fist, I tried to hit it in the face. To my horror, the beast did let go, and bit my hand clean off. The pain was masked by the shock and high levels of adrenaline. I stared at my right arm, completely confused and dumbfounded._

_All around me, I could hear yelling. There were alarms going off and the lights, usually a bright color, were now flashing. In between the flashes, I could see the beast’s face contorting and growling. Once again, it began to tear into my throat, its teeth sinking deep into my soft flesh and easily pulling away, taking a chunk of skin with it._

_Once again, I wailed. The pain was beginning to register and I knew I would not have much time left. I began to thrash as hard as I could, my elbows and heels crashing against the hard floor under me as I attempted to free myself. The beast ignored me and opened its mouth once more. This time, it aimed for my stomach. Its fangs pierced into my skin and I heard a sickening crunch. As disoriented I was, I raised my head slightly so I could see what was happening. Just as I did, he raised his head, taking his prize with him. In his mouth was chunks of human flesh and something white. I glanced down at my stomach and saw my ribs poking out. I began to hyperventilate as I realized my situation. And once again, he leaned down to take another bite._

_**“Captain! What are you doing?”** _

_**“Captain! Zhis is an order! Stop at once!”** _

_He paused for a second, as if considering following the orders he had been given. During this second, I saw a soft look in his eyes-not the predator that was just here just moments ago. He glanced up innocently at the two blonde men and seemed almost confused. For several, seemingly long seconds, they all stared at each other. The two men seemingly horrified at what they were witnessing, and him staring back with confusion._

_The room went quiet for a long time, or maybe it was just seconds, despite the many alarms going off. During this time, I was able to breath. My limbs finally stopped thrashing and I could only hear my heartbeat. The soft beats were gentle and peaceful, and I listened intently to them as I stared at the flashing lights._

_I think I stared at the lights for days, or at least I could have stared at them for days. The flashes of various shades of blue and red took me to a more peaceful time and the humming that came with them was extremely pleasant to the ears. It resembled a lullaby-the kind a mother sang to her child when she was attempting to get them to fall asleep._

_Turning my head, I made eye contact with the monster. Strangely, I felt no fear towards it. Perhaps it was because of the flashing lights or soft humming, but for some unknown reason I felt nothing but sheer numbness when I looked into those confused eyes. However, the longer we held eye contact, the louder my heart beat seemingly got. Not necessarily faster, just louder. Puzzled, I tried focusing on the humming instead and felt myself panicking when I could no longer hear it. Yet the lights were still flashing?_

_Slowly, the peace was being stripped away from me, as if it had been too good of a reward. My anxiety levels began to rise once more and my body started trembling and shaking uncontrollably. Just as before, I began to scream as I watched that mouth open wide to take another bite of me. The blood stained teeth were the last thing I saw before he leaned down to take another bite out of my ribs.  
Just feet away, I could hear loud, but muffled yelling. Multiple gunshots were fired and I yearned for one of them to hit me as I felt my ribs being slowly torn from my body. Sadly, I realized that none of the shots had hit me. Instead, the monster had been shot four times in the head, four bullet wounds obvious in the midst of his light, blonde hair. _

_These bullets did not seem to slow him, no, in fact, they even seemed to encourage him. Or, it might have angered him. After those shots were fired, his movements became erratic and quick. He wasted no time in tearing more pieces of flesh away from me. Thrashing once more, I tried to at least slow him down in his quest to eat me and screamed as I did. Though my thrashing seemed to be tolerable to him, he appeared to hate the screaming. Each time a screech escaped me, I saw his brows furrow as though the sound hurt his ears. Finally, his left arm left its spot from pinning me and I smiled at the small victory._

_My eyes shut for just a second and I felt his hand in my mouth. I jerked and his fingers curled around my tongue. Tears pricked my eyes as I realized what he was about to do. I mustered the energy for one more scream and finally there was pain in my throat and blood poured from the corners of my mouth. I cried uncontrollably as I looked at the muscle laying limp in his large hand._

_As I lost my wits once more, another round of gunshots was fired. I felt cold after they were fired and realized it was because he was no longer pinning me down and his body heat was no longer warming me. My shamrock eyes followed his looming figure as it left the room. As I looked into the dark hallway where he had disappeared to, I felt a cold hand grip my neck. Hysterical, I jolted and convulsed._

_The spectacled man looked at me in anger and confusion and mumbled to himself, clearly annoyed. He moved closer once more, gripped my shredded neck with his gloved fingers, and injected me with something. I stared at him as I cried as hard as I could, pleading with him to just kill me._

Normally, Zorin could easily spend hours in the gym. Despite the zeppelin being huge and there being many aircrafts to explore, there was not much within them to actually do. A good third of her time was spent training troops in hand to hand combat or mastering their abilities as a creature of the night. Major and Doctor had seen quickly that many were unable to control their newfound strength and speed and seemed to be rather uncoordinated. Zorin, along with the other two lieutenants, had been given the orders to help the newly transformed troops learn to use these powers effectively; this order had provided Zorin with hours of entertainment. 

Another third of her time was spent in the belly of one of the other smaller aircrafts that resided in the zeppelin. This was where several cars were housed and given numerous maintenance checks, Zorin being the one to perform these routine examinations. She occasionally found herself working on the BMW 335s, 327s, R75s, and numerous other cars that the Major and Doctor occasionally took for a drive. 

Finally, the last third of her time was usually spent in the gym or Feeding Hall. Zorin had soon figured out there was not much on board for her or her fellow soldiers to do, so she had taken the gym as a hobby, even more than it had been in her time as a human. She typically spent hours lifting and only left once she was drenched in sweat and worn out. 

However, tonight was different. Shortly after Tubalcain had left her, she had found her mind drifting and unable to focus on one thing. Various times, she found herself staring at the bar or the dumbbells that she was currently using. She would take ten minute breaks in between sets without realizing and found herself barely doing half the amount of reps she had planned on. 

After an hour of this, Zorin finally called it quits, frustrated with herself. After she finished placing things back into their original spots, she left the gym with the showers as her destination. Even with her pathetic workout, she had managed to work up a small sweat. 

Random thoughts ran through her head as she navigated herself through the maze of the zeppelin. As she neared the showers, she heard a soft wailing. Laughing to herself, Zorin recalled two soldiers talking about their newest form of pranks-hiding tarantulas and scorpions in each other’s rooms. It seemed as though one poor soldier had fallen victim to these pranks. 

She pushed open the door to the showers and raised her brow as she heard yet another scream, this one much louder. 

“Vhat a fucking pussy,” she mumbled to herself, finally entering the showers and grabbing a towel. 

The doors closed behind her softly and she heard a muffled scream from behind them. Once again, she furrowed her brows in annoyance, and turned the showers on. Stepping aside from the water, she undressed swiftly and placed her clothes on a counter a couple of feet away from her. 

She had just stepped under the cascading water, closed her eyes, and began to let her mind wander when she heard the shower doors fly open. The doors had been opened so forcefully that they slammed into the wall behind them. Zorin grimaced as she imagined the dents that the doors would leave; there was no doubt in her mind that Major would order her to fix this. 

Just as she opened her mouth to voice her irritation, she saw a tall and lanky shadow approach her shower. Expecting a confrontation, Zorin clenched a muscle hand into a fist. Her other hand was brought to the curtain which was separating her from the other person. She drew the curtain back and was confused and pissed to see Rip standing there, her mouth open with a stupid expression resting on her face. Recognizing Zorin, she began to ramble quickly. 

“Ah! I vas looking for you! Zhere ist scre-”

“Fuck off, Vinkle,” Zorin sneered and promptly closed the shower curtain.

She heard an annoyed huff from outside the shower and resisted the urge to punch Rip when she quickly snagged the curtain back open. 

“Vhat zhe hell is your deal?” Zorin snapped. 

“Vell, before you rudely interrupted me,” Winkle snapped right back,”I vas going to tell you zhat I heard screaming.”

“Ja? So did I, dipshit. Now get lost,” Zorin once again tried to shut the shower curtain, in an attempt to get some peace and privacy. To her dismay, Rip yanked it right back open. 

“Did it hurt vhen you got zhe surgery?” she asked. 

The question threw Zorin off and she must have made an odd face because Rip repeated herself once more. “Ja...I guess? All surgeries hurt, Vinkle. Besides, zhat scream was just zhose idiot soldiers trying to amuse zhemselves.”

Rip shook her head frantically. “Nein, I know vhat I heard. Ve have to go look. Vhat if zhe brothers were right? Vhat if zhey actually did overhear something?”

Zorin’s green eyes rolled to the back of her head and for a moment she thought about just outright ignoring Rip in hopes that she would get the hint and leave. Unfortunately, with how well Zorin knew Rip and the type of person she was, this would not work, and call her violent, but the only other option seemed to be giving her a good punch to get the point across. 

In the midst of her strategizing how to rid herself of this problem, Rip had been rambling frantically, casually mumbling to herself about why someone would be screaming if the brothers had not been correct. Zorin grunted to herself, realizing Rip was not going to just let this go. 

“If I go vith you to investigate zhe screams, vill you fuck off?” Zorin asked. 

Although frowning at the way the question was stated, Rip nodded. 

“Fine, let me finish my shower alone und I’ll go vith you,” Zorin paused then continued,”Unless you vant to take a shower with me?”

Knowing the suggestion would disgust Rip and her conservative views, Zorin smirked as she said it. Just as she anticipated, Rip recoiled with revulsion and mumbled something. She turned on her lanky legs and left the room. Zorin, momentarily pleased, resumed her shower. If she played her cards just right, she could escape the showers and get to her room and get out of the deal she had made with Rip. Her room was just down the hall from the showers; she could wrap the towel around her, snatch her clothes, and get to her room before Rip saw. 

Zorin finally finished her shower a few minutes later and stepped out from under the water and began to dry herself. She did not turn the water off until she was absolutely ready to leave in hopes it would buy her time if Rip was lurking nearby. 

Zorin stepped outside of the showers and took a quick glance around. There was no sight of the navy haired woman and Zorin began to walk steadily towards her room. 

Suddenly, a thin hand latched around her wrist as it had done so many times before. Turning slightly, Zorin saw Rip standing there, a frown on her face. 

“You pr-”

“You vant me to fucking go naked, dumbass?”

Rip wrinkled her nose and let go reluctantly and Zorin turned completely to face her. “Let me go fucking get dressed and I’ll be out.”

“You better,” Rip mumbled, allowing Zorin to disappear into her room for a couple of minutes. 

Just when she began to think that Zorin was not going to return, the door to her room swung open and she stepped out, dressed casually in sweatpants and a t-shirt. Clamping a lit cigarette between her lips, she waved at Rip. 

“Lead zhe vay,” she mumbled, clearly more interested in her cigarette. 

So, Rip navigated their way towards the location where the screams had seemingly originated from. To both of their surprise, Rip seemed to be heading right for the Doctor’s domain-the laboratory and infirmary. 

“I zhink your hearing is getting just as bad as your eyesight, Vinkle,” Zorin mumbled, seeing the direction in which they were heading, still believing that the screaming had just come from bored soldiers. 

“Nein, I heard zhe screams coming from here,” Rip insisted confidently. 

Zorin fished her pack of smokes from her pocket and pulled another cigarette out. 

“I didn’t know zhat vampires could still smoke?” Rip half-asked, glancing back at Zorin. 

Zorin shrugged boredly. “Nowhere near as strong as vhen I vas a human, but it vorks.”

Rip hummed softly in response. “Vhere do you even get zhem from? Ve aren’t permitted to leave the ships?”

“You’re asking an awful lot of fucking questions,” Zorin replied right back,”Und I have my vays.”

Rip glanced back at Zorin again, “Fine zhen, keep your secrets.”

“You don’t even smoke?” Zorin questioned-mildly irritated and the small interrogation,”Vhat vere you going to do even if I did tell you vhere I got zhem from?”

Rip opened her mouth, about to snap back when the muffled sound of alarms interrupted their petty argument. Instantly, both women went completely silent and stared into the long, dimly lit hallway. Both were thinking the same thing: to use common sense and just turn back now. If they were caught snooping, there was the high possibility of punishment. However, in Rip’s opinion, they had already gotten this far, there was no point in turning back now. 

Slowly, she grabbed Zorin’s arm and tugged softly. “Come on,” she whispered. 

She heard Zorin sigh and Zorin raised her right hand to remove the cigarette from her lips. Stomping it out with her foot, she mumbled, ”Let’s go.”

Rip led the way just as she had done the entire way there. As they slowly walked down the dark hallway, Zorin found them passing the entrances to both the infirmary and the laboratory. Frowning, she tried to think about what other rooms were located in this area of the ship. She came up empty-handed as any medical examinations or surgeries were handled in the infirmary. 

The alarms got louder and Zorin began to see flashing lights coming from a door at the end of the hallway. A combination of yelling and other loud noises could also be heard coming from the room. Focusing in on the voices, Zorin could easily pick out Major and Doctor’s voices. Major seemed to be reprimanding somebody and sounded to be angry which shocked her. Throughout her time knowing him, she had never seen him mad, maybe get a bit carried away with passion, but never angry. Doctor, on the other hand, seemed to be mumbling gibberish to himself. He repeated medical terms that only he understood. 

Zorin stepped in front of Rip, much to the other’s annoyance, and pressed her ear against the wall that separated them from the chaos within the room. Now, Zorin could hear Major yelling and heard him addressing _**the Captain**_ of all people. Puzzled, she looked back at Rip who seemed to be listening just as intently. The green and blue eyes met and Rip shrugged in response to Zorin’s unvocalized question. Pressing her ear back to the wall, Zorin began listening once more. 

**“You could have killed her, Captain, vhat vere you zhinking?”**

**Silence.**

**“Useless fucking monster! A beast und nothing more! Not able to speak und not able to zhink for himself. But he can tear apart a human easily!” Major raved.**

**“Major, I need to relocate her! She is convulsing, and I need to sedate her right now!”**

**“Get her to zhe infirmary!”**

Both Rip and Zorin stood back up immediately and looked at each other with the same idea: book it. They both began to run as quietly but fastly as they could. As they ran, the corridor seemed to grow longer and longer. When they were able to turn a corner, out of sight, they stopped running and silently thanked their vampiric speed. 

Rip looked at Zorin, a smug look on her face. “I vas right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are finally getting some good plot going. Sorry it only took six chapters to do so. We got some good partner action from Rip and Zorin in this chapter and there will probably be more of this as the story goes on just because I think they do tolerate each other at times. Also, there is some gore in this chapter, after all it is (or supposed to be) more horror based with some humor from the characters. Like always, please enjoy :)


	7. Chapter 7

Mismatched green eyes glanced over and Zorin allowed herself to snicker, almost as if amused. “Ve didn’t see anyzhing, Winkle.”

Rip’s face pinched in annoyance, and she mumbled incoherently under her breath. When Zorin raised a brow in response, she spoke up. “Vhat do you mean ve didn’t see anyzhing? Ve heard plenty?”

“Ja, but ve didn’t **_see_** anyzhing,” Zorin repeated, putting extra emphasis on the word ‘see’. 

Winkle furrowed her eyebrows in irritation. Honestly, sometimes Zorin was so stubborn and would refuse to admit she was wrong even if the evidence proving so was right in front of her. Her mouth opened, clearly about to give Zorin a piece of her mind when Zorin’s expression stopped her dead in her tracks. Zorin’s usual cynical demeanor was not present, no, there was something else written across her face-mischief. 

Her serrated teeth bit into her bottom lip and drew blood as Winkle considered what Zorin was implying. They had already nearly been caught snooping into matters that did not pertain to them. If the Major were to discover they were spying, there could be serious repercussions. There was a possibility of being demoted or, even worse, being removed from Millennium altogether. Although the latter was not likely, it was still a possibility; it was difficult predicting what the Major would order for as the man was full of surprises. 

The longer she stared at Zorin’s face though, the harder she found it to refuse. Zorin had been rowdy in her days as a human, or at least from what Rip can recall. The older vampire was known for running around Berlin, finding trouble wherever she could (or at least these were the rumors Rip had been told). Had Rip actually been acquainted with Zorin during that time, she is positive the look she was currently seeing would be familiar. 

“Should ve go back now?” Rip asked, silently agreeing. 

Before Zorin could offer an answer, a loud shrieking startled the both of them. Rip pulled her musket closer to her chest, as though the gun offered her some protection and looked over at Zorin. The strong woman was no longer facing Rip; she had opted to look down the hallway from which they had just came; her eyes glaring intently. 

Wanting to see what had caught the woman’s attention, Rip scrambled over to her and leaned on Zorin’s back as she peeked around the corner as well. Had she been looking down, she would have noticed Zorin’s annoyed expression. Despite being annoyed, Zorin found herself tolerating Rip’s antics and instead focused on the door at the end of the hallway. The alarms were still on, flashes of red and blue bursting through the small window of the door. 

They stayed in that position for a couple of minutes before Zorin finally shrugged Rip off of her and stood. Nobody had come out of the room yet which seemed to be a good indicator to return to their previous spot. Zorin cocked her head and motioned for Rip to follow her. 

She led them back to the entrance of the room and Zorin peeked through the small window and hurriedly ducked back down, whistling to herself quietly. With a grin, Zorin gestured for Rip to do the same. Curious as to what drew that kind of reaction from Zorin, she stepped to her tip-toes and glanced through the window. Gasping, she took the scene before her in. 

The room looked as though a massacre had occurred at the hands of the Captain. Poor Hans stood in a corner of the room, his dull red eyes looking down at the Major who was currently scolding him. Rip watched as the Major made aggressive hand motions and his lips snarled in disgust at the werewolf before him. Hans seemed indifferent towards the lecturing, and seemed much more interested in the scene behind the Major-his gaze never leaving from what was occupying the Doctor’s attention. If the Major noticed this, he gave no indication and merely reprimanded Captain for what he had done. 

“Vinkle,” Zorin hissed from below,”Get down before zhey see you, jackass.”

Rip gave her a dismissing wave and kept watching in amusement, as though she were watching an opera. Growing bored of the Major rebuking the Captain, she turned her attention to the Doctor who was kneeling on the ground in the middle of the room. Though it was hard to see with the flashing lights and the Doctor in her line of vision, Rip could see a body in front of the Doctor, a pool of blood around it. Although she could not see clearly if the body belonged to a male or female, she was willing to bet it was the young girl the Valentine brothers claimed to have heard about. 

A lanky finger tapped Zorin on the head. “Zorin, look at zhis.”

“I’ve already fuckin’ looked. Now get zhe hell down before zhey see you,” Zorin rasped, a hint of irritation in her voice. 

Rip reluctantly agreed, acknowledging that she was not going to be able to see anything else. She slid down the wall slowly and turned to Zorin who was fishing through her sweatpants pockets-presumably to find her cigarettes and a lighter. When she finally lit the cigarette, Rip began to talk. 

“Vhat do you zhink happened?” Rip asked excitedly. 

“Obviously he fucking attacked her,” Zorin responded simply, as though the scene before her was normal. 

“Ja, I see zhat, but vhy?”

Zorin shrugged and sat up. Slowly standing back up, she glanced through the window again. “He did a fucking number on her,” she mumbled to herself, whistling lowly as though she were impressed. 

After examining the mysterious body, Zorin sat back down. “He vas trying to put her out of her misery.” 

“How do you know zhat?” Rip questioned. 

“Just do,” Zorin retorted, not offering up anything that gave her that impression. Rip glared in annoyance, as coming back for a second look had been Zorin’s idea, but before she could say anything she heard faint but quick footsteps approaching the door. As she opened her mouth to give a warning, Zorin’s eyes widened and she mumbled a curse. 

Together, they scrambled from their hiding place once more and booked it around the corner as they had done before. They managed to be out of sight just as the door was opening. Rip listened to the Doctor’s frantic footsteps as he seemed to be on the hunt for something specific in his laboratory. Loud clangs echoed throughout the room and she heard him yelling curses to himself as he seemed unable to find whatever he was looking for. 

Finally, she heard rolling wheels and barely glanced around the corner in time to see him directing a gurney to the other room. Clamped between his teeth was a large syringe filled with an unknown liquid though it sparked feelings of familiarity within Rip. He walked frantically, as if he was working against an unseen clock. She knew it was to save the girl, but Rip could see no need for him to be this invested in saving an experiment. It had been a failure and that should have been the end of it. He’d had many failures in his time working within Millennium, so there should have been no reason for him to fear this defeat to this extent. Nonetheless, Rip could make out the expression of sheer anxiety written across the Doctor’s face as he hurriedly went to save the girl. 

Once he disappeared back into the room, Rip sat back down besides Zorin, her back pressed against the wall. “Vhat do ve do now?” 

Zorin offered her a bored look. “Vhat else is zhere to do? Ve saw vhat ve came to see.”

Groaning, Rip leaned her head back dramatically. “Ja, but should ve done something else? Maybe ve could get zhe others-”

“I zhink zhat’s a horrible idea,” Zorin interrupted. 

Rip rolled her eyes. “You zhink all of my ideas are bad.”

“Because zhey are,” Zorin mumbled, “Anyvays, ve couldn’t do anyzhing more even if ve had more people. Zhe only zhing ve can do it tell zhe others vhat ve saw.”

Dissecting the idea in her head, Rip realized Zorin was correct. If they progressed now not knowing the entirety of the situation, there could be negative consequences. They had no idea what the girl was capable of and she could potentially be dangerous. They also had to be wary of the Captain-assuming he was responsible for the bloody mess. If he were to grow suspicious towards them, they could have the same fate as the girl. 

Softly tugging on a muscled arm, Rip attempted to pull Zorin to her feet. “Come on, let’s go zhen.”

Zorin shook her off but stood as well. “Let’s tell Alhambra first; I don’t feel like talking to zhose two dipshits first.”

_Those golden eyes looked almost concerned as they stared down at me. The strange liquid had burned my entire body when it had first been infected into me. Now, I was relieved that he had done that. My body was numb and the only thing I had to focus on was my breathing, though it was strenuous to do. With every breath I tried to take, I felt myself choking on blood and felt the warm liquid running from the sides of my mouth. Perhaps this was how I would die? I yearned for that to be my fate. This man had already conducted a handful of experiments on me, injecting me with unknown liquids and medications. All of them drew a different reaction within me._

_I recalled the first injection clear as day. Just minutes after he had injected the blue liquid, I had begun convulsing on top of the table, pulling frantically against the restraints holding me in place. Foam had begun to form in my mouth and it trailed down my face and neck. Whimpering in confusion, I tried to look for the odd man who had put me in this position. I had found him standing on the opposite of the room, looking at me as if in deep thought. His eyes were narrowed intently behind those glasses, and he held a clipboard. His hand jerked rapidly as he tried to write as fast as he could. As soon as I saw that I realized with horror that I was not going to be saved. This man would not help me, no, he was using me. **I was going to die here.**_

_I laughed softly to myself which pulled a confused expression from the man as he prepared the gurney for me. Oh how right I was; I was going to die here if he did not hurry. I had already lost so much blood and I could feel my body giving out._

_The man must have noticed this as he began to move faster. He had finally set the gurney up correctly and turned to me. Sighing once, he slipped one of his arms underneath my back and his other under my knees. Surprisingly, he was able to lift me, though a bit clumsily. Given how scrawny he was, I thought for sure that he was going to drop me. Nonetheless, he lifted me onto the gurney and began to wheel me out of the room as fast as he could. Faintly, the yelling and alarms in the background began to disappear and the only thing I could hear were the squeaky wheels of the gurney._

_Once in a separate room, the man wheeled me to the center where most of the light was concentrated and went to grab some things from the cabinets lining the front half of the room. I tried to turn my head to watch him as he gathered supplies. He had snagged a small cart and had begun placing random tools on it. Sitting on top so far were a scalpel, several glass bottles and several syringes, and other small tools resembling those used for surgeries. My stomach churned as I thought about what he had in mind. **Just let me die already.**_

_Finally, he slammed the cabinet door shut and pushed the cart towards me. Unable to resist him, I was forced to be injected a second time, presumably with the same drug he had given previously. The same burning sensation came and went and he cleaned his tools as he waited for the drug to take effect. He dragged my legs off the side of the gurney and raised a random tool he had nearby. He softly hit my kneecap, waiting for my reflexes to kick in. When I did not react, he nodded to himself, as though approving himself to move forward._

_Grabbing one of the numerous bottles from the cart, he inserted some of the liquid inside to a syringe and felt around on my neck. I closed my eyes, preparing to be injected with yet another drug. The prick from the need was sharp and short and wouldn’t have bothered me so much if I had known what was inside._

_No odd feelings accompanied this drug like the previous one. However, within seconds I felt drowsy. My breathing gradually slowed and it felt as though there were weights on my eyelids. He watched me as I did so, his brow pinching in annoyance. Despite this, he seemed to know that I would not be able to fight against the drug and simply opted to wait out my stubbornness. He did not have to wait long as I began to drift into darkness within seconds._

_Doctor stared hard at the girl even after she drifted off to sleep. Shaky hands worked diligently as he attempted to resurrect the girl. Her breaths had long grown shallow and she was still bleeding, small drops of blood splattering onto the ground below them. As he cut into her, he noticed the color fading from her face and bit into his bottom lip. He had been ordered to give the girl the procedure of which would transform her into an artificial vampire as their plan to convert her into a werewolf had failed miserably. Recalling the recent events, he wondered just what had upset Hans enough to lash out like that as the werewolf had rarely resorted to violence in situations without being provoked first. In fact, now that the doctor thought about it, Hans did not seem angry as he was attacking. No, there was something else hidden behind his eyes as he assaulted her._

_A low moan disrupted his thoughts and Doctor was forced to pay attention to the task at hand. The girl had shifted and was groaning in pain. Turning to the cart at his side, he plucked the sedative, inserted some of the drug into a syringe, and provided her with more. Her arms twitched slightly as he inserted the needle, then she was silent once more._

_Doctor laid the needle back on the cart and worked away once more. Though this procedure was nothing new to him, he found himself more anxious than ever, his hands fighting against the need to tremble. Shakily, he cut into her throat, plucked the chip from the cart, and sanitized it. Finally, he placed and secured it just as he had done with all those before her._

_Once he had her neck back up, he began to work on the rest of her; if this were to be a success, she would need to be whole. Looking at the chunks of human flesh he had hastily picked up, he tried to put the puzzle back together, though it was extremely difficult. He was faced with the task of matching up different structures of anatomy while also working with the fact that he did not have every single piece he needed to have; Hans had eaten half of her and the other half that he was missing was too small to work with. Nonetheless, he persisted._

_The task that usually took him just under an hour (he had long memorized the steps and performed them quickly) took him well over several. By the time it was over, his neck ached and his hands were cramping. However, he took one look at her chest and saw it rise slightly and let out a sigh of relief. She had survived the surgery, now he needed to see if she had transformed completely, but that could wait until later. For now, he considered it a success that she was still alive after the damage her body had sustained._

_Sighing softly, he stepped away from the gurney and let his eyes close. It had been over a day since he had last slept and he felt exhausted not to mention dizzy from his lack in food intake. Realizing that he was pretty useless at the moment as he could barely focus, he decided to give himself a break and return later in the afternoon to check on her. Given the amount of sedatives he had given her, she would not be waking for a while._

_Nodding to himself, he approved of his own idea and slumped out of the laboratory. Before he could do this, he had to report to the Major as the plump man was undoubtedly waiting for the news that she was still alive. He slowly walked towards the Command Room where the Major would certainly be sitting, the Captain at his side like the entire incident had never occurred. Doctor hastily bit his finger as he thought over what the Major’s response would be; a possibility of two outcomes: he would be ecstatic over the addition of a new vampire or he would be discouraged by the loss of a possible new werewolf. Given the Major’s optimistic attitude, Doctor leaned towards the former possibility, but he reminded himself to not get his hopes up._

_As he walked down the gloomy hallway, he thought and mumbled to himself, but a smell caught his attention as he turned the corner. Though it was faint, he picked up on the faintest smell of smoke, as though someone had been smoking here earlier. Doctor paused and sniffed once more to make sure he was correct and not just going crazy. Sure enough, another sniff and he caught another whiff of smoke, this time even stronger._

_His golden eyes trailed the floor, examining the scene for any evidence. Bringing a hand to his lips, he began to bite as he caught sight of scattered ashes on the floor. The culprit could have been anybody as nearly everybody on board smoked, but that did not ease his fears. If this information were to fall into the wrong hands, there was no telling what could happen._

_Doctor realized that he could not simply sit here and ponder over all of the possible culprits and hurried to Major; he would know what to do. Major always seemed to have a solution for every problem the Battalion had come across. Food? He had found a way to snag unsuspecting victims from the streets in nearby cities. Training? No need to fear; the old and maze-like ships offered plenty of makeshift obstacle courses for the soldiers to train in. Doctor only hoped that Major would have a solution for this._

_**Perhaps nobody had seen anything.** _

_“Nein, zhey vere where,” Doctor mumbled to himself. The ashes had not been fresh but they were not old either. They had been sitting there for quite some time, but not long enough. Some would have scattered by now certainly. Or maybe he was thinking irrationally? Perhaps somebody had come down into that area while he had been performing the surgery, found the doors to the laboratory locked, and simply walked away._

_“Zhen vhy vere zhe ashes only in zhat one spot?” Doctor questioned himself. Somebody had definitely been hiding out in that spot, the question was why? Certainly nobody had heard her screaming, or maybe they had? It had been loud, but he didn’t think it had been that loud. Besides, most of the people on board save for himself, the Major, and the Captain had been out training, or at least they should have been. Yes, he could interrogate the first lieutenants over their whereabouts last night, but that would not accomplish anything besides raising suspicion among the high ranking officers-definitely not what he needed._

_The silent argument continued all the way until he finally reached the Command Room. Straightening up, Doctor entered the room and approached the Major. The short man had been too preoccupied to notice that Doctor had even entered until he was standing at his side, waiting to be addressed._

_“Herr Major?”_

_“Ah, Dok, you bring good news?”_

_Doctor offered a nod in return,”Jawohl, she is still alive. However, I vill need to vait until she avakens to see if the surgery was a success.”_

_Major grinned. “Gut, gut, I am glad to hear zhat she is still alive after zhat…” as he finished his statement, he turned slightly to sneak a glance over at the Captain. If the Captain was offended at what the Major was implying, he gave no indication, just simply stood there, resembling a shadow._

_“Major...I zhink ve have a problem.”_

_Major paused, slightly confused. “A problem? Vhat kind of problem?”_

_“Vell...it’s just I found ashes near the laboratory...I suspect somebody vas vatching or listening to zhe entire incident,” Doctor slowly explained._

_Major paused before responding, then let out a short laugh. “Oh, Dok, you are overvorking yourself. I do not zhink anybody was down zhere. Our soldiers vere out training and Captain vould have sensed if anybody else vas near. Go get some rest, Dok, you obviously need it.”_

_Doctor cringed inwardly at himself but offered a weak response,”Jawohl, I am a big tired. I apologize for my tired antics, Herr Major. Please excuse me.”_

_Major gave a dismissive wave in return. “Do not apologize. Just return vhen you are feeling a bit better. Rest good, Doctor.”_

_Doctor nodded and bid Major well and groaned once he had left the room._

_**Somebody had been lurking.** He was sure of this. However, Major had already given his opinion, which meant he would not be offering his assistance in uncovering the spies. No, the Doctor would have to investigate by himself. _

_“How troublesome,” he mumbled to himself._

“So, I was fucking right is what you’re sayin?”

“Ve didn’t say zhat.”

“You just fucking did!”

“No I didn’t!”

“Both of you need to stop yelling.” 

Four sets of eyes all glared at each other until Luke broke the silence. “You’re essentially saying you heard the same thing we heard earlier this evening?”

“Ja, ve heard zhe same zhing zhat you did,” Zorin admitted as Rip and Jan glared at each other. 

As soon as they had left the scene of the crime, they had planned on finding Tubalcain first to notify him of their findings. Unfortunately, they had come across the Valentine brothers first and the secret had “slipped”, in Rip’s words. Before Zorin had been able to clean up Rip’s mess, they were forced to admit everything that they had heard. By the end of their retelling, Jan was gloating with pride.

“I was fucking right! Ha! Fucking bitch! I told ya so!” he exclaimed, pointing at Rip. 

Rip couldn’t muster a retort in return, she simply pouted and looked at the floor, realizing he was right and had bragging rights this go. 

“Vhere’s Dandy? Ve need to tell him too,” Zorin asked, looking towards Luke. 

The blonde shrugged,”You ask as if I am his keeper.”

“Now listen here you fucker,” Zorin started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. So, you have more of Rip and Zorin's antics in this chapter. I feel like even though Zorin can be grumpy and a bitch, I feel like she is more tolerant to those working alongside her in Millennium? Like looking back at the manga and watching the anime, she seems to be well respected and liked by her troops, so maybe it's a possibility? (Or maybe I'm just being biased because she's a favorite character) 
> 
> 2\. You have Doctor being extremely paranoid and talking a lot to himself. I feel like those two things go well with his personality (very anxious and worried about gaining approval from Major). Also, you have Major just completely dismissing him about being spied on, because why not? I honestly feel like Major doesn't pay a lot of attention despite obviously being really smart. 
> 
> 3\. You have a cliff hanger with Zorin about to bite Luke's head off because I thought it was hilarious. And also, I just realized I put one of the tags as 'Lesbian Sex' and 'Rough Sex' and I have yet to put either of those. I actually haven't put too many of my tags in the story yet, and for that I apologize. I promise this chaos will get better.


	8. Chapter 8

_I’ve been staring at this ceiling for hours. It’s white, sprinkled with thousands of black spots; I can see them clearly and I have found myself counting them. I always make it up to five hundred, but I lose my focus easily. There’s this pounding inside my head. At first I believed it was just my heartbeat, then I felt the pain that came alongside it. The pain was concentrated on the right back side of my head and it’s a soft throbbing. Despite knowing it’s not a living being, I can almost hear it speaking to me. I think it’s whispering to me, but I am unable to make out what it is saying._

_Sighing softly, I turn my attention back to the ceiling. This time, I start counting in another spot in hopes I will have a different outcome. I make it to three hundred before I hear the door slowly creak open. Turning my head, I see that it is the Doctor himself. His face is contorted, as if he is in deep thought and he does not seem to realize I am awake._

_Despite him being across the room from me, I can easily pick up on his mumbling. He keeps naming people off, as if he is making a list. I can hear a tint of irritation in his voice and I wonder just what has upset him._

_“Blitz smokes zhe most...but vhy vould she care...Luke also smokes…”_

_Opening my mouth, I attempt to call out. To my dismay, my throat is on fire and there is this stabbing pain lurking just beneath tissues on my gums. Because of this, I opt to stay quiet and hope he notices me soon._

_He does just this though it takes a few minutes. He happens to bob his head in my direction, just to take a quick glance, and sees me staring at him. Pausing briefly, it takes him a moment to respond to me. I can see his hands shaking, clearly I have rattled him. It does not seem as though he expected me to be awake so soon._

_Gathering himself, he finally approaches me slowly, as though he is threatened. I have done absolutely nothing for him to be so scared; in fact, I should be the one that’s scared. There’s restraints on my wrists and ankles, holding me close to the gurney I am laying on. My motility is extremely limited and I can squirm at the most. As he gets closer, I find myself not moving at all and I have tensed up._

_Standing by me now, he looks hesitant. Nevertheless, he nervously turns my head to the side, inspecting my neck. Clicking his tongue, he mutters something to himself. I can only focus on the burning sensation all over my body. It will start in my chest and finally spread all over my body, to my very fingertips._

_Groaning lowly, I attempt to voice my pain. He seems to know exactly what I am saying as he nods in reply. “Ja, unfortunately, pain is a side effect of zhe chip. I am incredibly upset zhat ve could not have a werewolf added to our collection, aber zhis vill suffice for now. Vampires are always useful to have around...ja. I am just nervous to see how vell your body has accepted the chip...I have had troubles with some bodies not accepting the chips...poor fools become ghouls instead. Anyvways, you are still alive, so I assume you are fine, but just to confirm…”_

_He pressed the pad of his thumb firmly against my neck. Strangely, I could feel something hiding just beneath my skin. Moaning in discomfort, I strained to squirm away from him. Picking up on my unease, he removed his hand. “It seems as zhough it’s vorking just fine. Let me see your eyes.”_

_Stilling, I turned my head to him. He stared into my eyes and he visibly relaxed afterwards. “Ja, zhe chip has worked. Hopefully, you vill be up und moving around soon,” turning his back to me, he kept talking to himself though I had no idea what exactly he was talking about, “Lieutenant van Winkle vas zhe first to get zhe chip implanted. Such a success she vas; I was enthralled by the completion of her operation. Lieutenant Blitz had the operation done soon after-I think she vas some of my best vorks to date. Ja, I honestly zhink zhat I am the most proud of her outcome. Zhe illusions vere a nice addition…”_

_He kept rambling as he shoveled through one of the cabinets lining the wall. Finally, he plucked an instrument from one of the cabinets and returned to my side. Motioning for me to open my mouth, he stuck a depressor inside my mouth and pressed it flat against my tongue. I stared into his eyes as they inspected. Eyebrows furrowing, his face pinched into confusion._

_“Vhere are your fangs?” he asked himself._

_**Tick. Tick. Tick.** _

_The clock hanging from one of the walls grabs my attention. Ignoring the poking and prodding, I glance towards it and stare as the hands move. They offer me some answers such as the time-three’o’clock on the dot. However, I don’t know if it's mid-afternoon or early morning hours. I also don’t know the date. How unfortunate._

_He removes the depressor from my mouth, his eyebrows still pinched as though he is troubled. I have no idea what he was expecting to see, but it makes my stomach turn. I am completely ignorant of the situation I find myself in. Despite all of the conversations I have overheard, I have yet to gather any useful information regarding the people here. Yes, they always talk of monsters, and yes, I have seen one with my own eyes. However, I still find all of this to be ludicrous, even after being attacked. No, this must be some sort of nightmare._

_I turn my head to look at the Doctor and he reminds me of a cartoon character with his ludicrous outfit and over exaggerated gestures. His glasses are huge, three different lenses on either side which glint every single time they hit the light. Even his hands are deformed. From my spot on the gurney, I can easily make out the misshapen hand; two fingers are forever stuck together. Given his habit of biting his fingers, I think if the gloves came off, you would find bruised and abused hands._

_“How odd,” he rasps, “Most of zhem had zheirs right after zhe operation. Vhy aren’t yours showing?”_

_I know he doesn’t expect an answer from me, but I still wish to give him one. Or at the very least, ask him questions of my own. In the past, I’ve tried. I would scream at him, all while he would just shake his head at me and carry on with his work. It was always as if he was listening to a child’s tantrum._

_I moan again to vocalize my pain and he bobs his head again in reply. “Ja, I know you are in pain. Maybe zhat’s zhe fangs coming in? Is it in your mouth?”_

_Thinking back to the fire surging through my gums, I nod as best as I can. He shrugs in reply. “Nothing more I can do besides allow you to rest. Your body can no longer accept the effects of ordinary medication. I vill leave you for now, do rest.” With that, he turns on his heels and heads further into the Laboratory._

_Once again, I am left to my own thoughts-a horrible thing really. The pain surging through my body keeps me from even thinking about sleep. The dots on the ceiling occupy my attention for a few seconds, but I soon find myself bored. I finally think back to the monster. I wonder what I had done to disturb it. It had certainly not been the first time we had been put into a situation resembling that._

_The first time we had been put into that had not been pleasant; no, he seemed to be in disgust the entire time. Being drugged, I was barely present for the act. I remember him guiding me to the small cot that had been placed in my room. Oblivious to what was about to happen, I obeyed when he motioned for me to lay down. He followed suit and kneeled on my bed in front of me and leaned over me.  
The room had been spinning, but all I could focus on was his eyes. Intimidating, but also holding a hint of comfort. They were all I had seen since I was first brought here, and sadly, he was the closest thing to a “friend” I had here. _

_I felt him push my hospital gown up, but I offered no resistance. Perhaps it was the drugs that made me so apathetic towards what was about to happen? Maybe it was the exhaustion? Either way, he accomplished his goal swiftly._

_No foreplay was involved. Shoving my legs on his shoulders, he inserted two fingers just to ensure that no pain would accompany the following acts. The intrusion brought no pleasurable feelings or painful ones. Once again, I blamed this on the drugs, and I was beginning to be thankful for them. Had they not been involved, this night would have been a lot more worse than what it already had been._

_Sighing, he finally withdrew his fingers and shrugged his large coat off. Knowing what was about to happen, I attempted to imagine myself somewhere else far away from here. However, once a blunt pressure slowly pressed inside, I found myself unable to think about anything besides it. He eased himself in, careful as to not hurt me. After thrusting a couple of times, he finally set a pace that satisfied both him and me._

_Nothing else was exchanged between the two of us. He made no noise at all, only kept thrusting into me. His eyes never met mine, but I tried to look into them anyways. Guilt was clearly written across his face. His eyebrows were furrowed, and even during this time, he looked as though he was in deep thought; as if his focus were on something in particular._

_Eventually, I succumbed, despite having felt no pleasure at all. He came soon afterwards, coating my insides. Immediately, he stood, fixed himself to be presentable, grabbed his coat, and left the room.  
Laying on the cot, I felt disgusted. His sperm slowly oozed out of my and onto my pathetic bed. In spite of these feelings, I found myself unable to move. Completely paralyzed, I was forced to lay there until the Doctor finally entered the room. Hearing a sharp intake of breath, I forced my head up to look at him. I was met with a shocked expression. He had stopped shortly before me and was just staring. Cheeks now on fire, I closed my legs and fought the urge to cry. _

_**Just what have I done to deserve this?** _

_I know he has saved me, but I am still chained down. Looking back at the clock, I recall the attack just hours before. Why had he attacked me? I have a sneaky feeling that I will never know or understand his reasoning for doing so. Afterall, he does not speak; how could he possibly communicate his reasoning with me? Perhaps he can write instead?_

_In the midst of my thoughts, my stomach growls. It is not loud, but it is still enough to let me know that it is time to eat. I figure it’s worth taking a shot, and I try jerking the restraints. To my surprise, they are as light as a feather. I easily maneuver myself in them and finally, one hard tug rips them from the gurney._

_A gleeful smile creeping on to my face, I test the restraints on my ankle. They hold the same outcome, and before I know it, I am sitting up, my short legs hanging over the side of the gurney. Being careful as to not make noise, I softly hop down and gasp at how the floor feels against my bare feet._

_It is almost as if I can feel every single particle that rests on the floor. I can feel every single piece of dirt pressing into my heel, and shockingly, the floor does not feel cold. This building has never not felt like it was freezing, so the feelings are odd. I almost feel comfortable in the room. As I take more steps, the odd feelings do not fade. Rather, they seem to enhance with every step. Not thinking anything of it, I just chalk it up to the drugs they have given me._

_Unfamiliar with the layout of the building, I meander for a few minutes, trying to understand the layout of the room I am currently in. I rummage through the cabinets that line the wall, but I only find numerous medical instruments and jars filled with questionable substances. I give up on the cabinets after a few minutes, and decide to go further into the room where there was a large metal door. Looking down, I could see that the door was locked and mindlessly turned away. Certainly there was food somewhere in this room or the next one, there had to be. I could smell it. My mouth was salivating and I could hear my stomach growling louder and louder._

_I cautiously approached the entrance and peeked through the window on the door. There was not a soul in sight, so I slowly pushed the door open. Wincing as the door creaked, I practically crawled through the small gap between the door and the threshold. After pushing the door back into place, I walked towards the door of the room I had been attacked in. Peering inside, I saw that the blood had yet to be cleaned, leaving a splotch of maroon in the middle of the room._

_Instantly, my mouth salivated even more. **The food was so close; it was in that room.**_

_Wearily, I opened the door. The memories that accompanied this hit me like a ton of bricks, and I felt myself grow dizzy. Holding a hand to my head, I investigated the room, determined to find the source of the smell. After scavenging the room, I was disappointed to have found absolutely nothing. However, the smell still lingered. In fact, it was stronger than it had ever been. My stomach was clenching and my head was pounding; my mouth was on fire and I felt aches in every single square inch of my body._

_“Where…?”_

_Trying a new approach, I started smelling the air, desperate to find the food this way. As I got closer to the room, the smell got stronger, and as I got closer to the walls, the smell weakened. It was such an odd paradox, it was as if the smell existed but only in a certain part of the room._

_Standing in the center of the room, right next to the blood, the smell was overwhelmingly powerful. It overshadowed the copper smell the blood would have given off. Inhaling the air once more, I could not even detect the slightest smell of copper. **Odd.**_

_Curious, I kneeled towards the stain. As I did so, the smell grew. Stunned by this, another thought came across my mind. **I had been attacked. How am I still alive? How am I able to even move?**_

_A horrifyingly disgusting thought passed through my head. **Drink the blood.**_

_How repulsive, I almost gagged at the suggestion. Despite how revolting the idea sounded to me, there was still this nagging voice in the back of my head. **Drink it. Drink it. Drink it. Drink it.**_

_It refused to stop and I pressed both hands to my ears, hoping it would somehow shut the voice out. Still, the voice carried on, getting louder each time it spoke._

_In hopes of shutting it up once and for all, I leaned towards the small pool of blood and hesitantly licked it._

“So, what I am hearing is that the Valentine brothers were correct, yes?”

“Vhy zhe hell is everybody only vorried about zhat?”

“Ah, come now, Zorin. Give them the credit they deserve,” Tubalcain teased, a charming smile settling onto his face. 

“I really don’t zhink zhat’s zhe point of zhis conversation,” Rip chirped from the side. 

Zorin cocked her head in her direction and nodded her agreement. “Ja, ve came to tell you vhat ve saw. Ve actually saw the girl-looked like Captain just went in on her. She was torn to shreds pretty much.”

“Oh dear,” Dandy mused to himself, “What are we planning to do next then?”

Both deadpanning, Rip and Zorin looked at each other. Neither had actually thought that far ahead, so the question threw both of them for a loop. “Ahh, vell, maybe ve can go talk to her?” Rip offered weakly. 

Zorin shook her head. “Another stupid idea, Winkle.”

“Vell, vhat do you suppose ve do?” Rip snapped back. 

“Vatch your tone, and I vas about to say zhat ve could hunt down Captain. Neither Major nor Dok vill help us. If anything zhey’ll get mad zhat ve vere snooping,” Zorin explained. 

“Zhat’s even worse!” Rip cried out. “Zhat man doesn’t speak! Let alone tell a story!” 

“Who zhe fuc-”

“Hey now you two, let’s talk like functional adults, please?” Dandy pleaded, an amused grin stretched on his face. 

“Tell zhat to her!” Rip exclaimed. 

“Oh my, come on ladies. Let’s work together. Perhaps Rip’s previous idea was the best? After all, we know Major would not know as he is attending to his other duties. The Doctor retired some time ago; it would be a perfect time for us to gather answers?” 

Sticking her tongue out, Rip blew raspberries at Zorin who retaliated by threatening to snag Rip’s tongue with her fist. “I’ll tear zhat fucking shit off.”

Although she stopped with the theatrics, Rip still glared at the other until Tubalcain broke the silence. “Let’s gather the brothers, yes? Or maybe we should retire now for ourselves and come back to this in the evening? It is already mid-afternoon.”

Both women nodded slowly, Rip was the first to speak. “Ja, I am so tired. Ve vill meet outside our rooms vhen ve vake?”

“Sounds good.”

“It vorks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too sure if I like how this chapter turned out. Oh well, I can always go back and change it. Also, I may have forgotten that these fuckers need to sleep. So, they are taking a quick break to sleep because my dumbass forgot haha. Also, does it get annoying to have to read their accents? I feel like it can be, but I want to hear what you guys think


	9. Chapter 9

The next night came sooner than expected. Pristine blue eyes opened slowly to the sound of the screeching alarm clock. Reluctantly, Rip stuck her arm from under the blanket and silenced the clock, a million thoughts running through her head regarding what her and the others had agreed upon just the night before. 

“We’ll meet outside our rooms when we wake…”

Though excited to discover just what mysteries the Major and Doctor were hiding, there was an emptiness in her stomach, almost as if she was nervous. It was an odd feeling to her as she hardly found herself feeling this way these days. Nonetheless, she shrugged the feeling off and sat up in her bed. 

Five minutes later, she was stepping through the threshold to her room and locking her door shut. A few feet away, Zorin stood, smoking and fidgeting with her boots, and across from them, Alhambra. The Valentine brothers were nowhere to be found yet, but Rip had no doubts that they would soon be ready. After all, they were the ones that had brought this up in the first place. 

Alhambra was the first of them to speak. “Did you two see the girl up close?”

Pausing for a second, Zorin thought and then, “Yeah, she looked like shit zhough. He’d torn her to shreds.” 

“Do you think she’s still alive now?” 

“Zhe only vay she’d still be alive is if she got the chip implanted.”

Two soft clicks disrupted their conversation, and they turned to see both of the brothers stepping out of their rooms. Alhambra smiled at the sight, “Wonderful, now let’s get going.”

“Already? I haven’t fuckin’ eaten yet, bro.” 

“Jan, shut up.”

Together, they walked to the laboratory and infirmary with Zorin and Alhambra leading the way. Despite being able to hear them talking, Rip was unable to understand the words coming out of their mouths. Every single phrase that she heard felt like it all ran together and was nothing more than loud mumbling. 

It was like this until they arrived at the same spot her and Zorin had been lurking in yesterday. 

Alhambra peeked into the Laboratory, and met them with a disappointed glance. “They must have moved her already.”

“Already? He didn’t move us for days?” Zorin questioned and Rip silently agreed with her. 

“Yes, he waited days to move me as well, but there’s no one inside the room right now that I can see,” Alhambra explained and moved so Zorin could peer inside as well. Sure enough, Alhambra had been telling the truth. The room was empty and the only thing she could see was a gurney which had a dried stain of blood on it. 

“Hey, you two,” Zorin said, turning to the brothers, ”Keep watch and make sure nobody catches us.”

“How the fuck come we have to stay watch?” 

“Jan, just fucking do it.”

Alhambra slowly pushed the door open and held it for Rip and Zorin. Once inside, he eased the door shut and they began snooping. However, it didn’t take them long to find something. Within seconds, Zorin had caught sight of the broken restraints just below the gurney. Kneeling, she picked the chains up from off the ground and inspected them, Alhambra peeping from over her shoulder. Rip quickly joined them and inspected where the chains had been ripped off. 

Squinching her eyebrows in confusion and concern, Rip noticed that the restraints had been slightly rusted over. However, no human should have been able to rip the chains off. Hell, a vampire this fresh should not have been able to easily rip the chains off. She could easily recall the weakness that accompanied her in her first few days of the procedure. Her mouth had been on fire and there had been aches echoing throughout her body. How odd.

“This was where she was?”

“Yeah, ve saw Dok roll her into this room.”

“Are you positive? Perhaps he rolled her deeper into this room? I know there other cubicles farther back in this room,” Tubalcain asked, though Zorin shook her head. 

“Nein, zhis vas vhere she vas,” but despite her confident tone, a confused expression nestled onto her face. 

“Well, he must have moved her then. Perhaps for other medical reasons or because this gurney broke.”

The explanation was weak, but it was the best idea they had to go off of. Standing, Zorin turned to the doors and called out, “Hey! Zhere anybody coming?”

Luke’s muffled ‘no’ could be heard from the other side, and the others took that as a sign to keep investigating the room. The three made their way deeper into the Laboratory, eager to see if they could discover the hidden secret. They walked past the numerous cubicles, all separated with curtains and walls, but found nothing within. It was incredibly confusing. 

“Vhere zhe hell is she?” 

“Perhaps he moved her into a different room altogether?” Alhambra offered. 

“Ja, but vhy vould he? Zhere vas no need for it?” 

In the midst of their confusion, a shrieking crash caught their attention. The noise hadn’t come from the room they were in, but it was clearly from one of the neighboring rooms. The trio paused, halting in their movements to look around and to make sure nobody was in the room with them. When they were positive they were alone, they all looked to one another. However, before they could consult each other, another loud crash came from the room next door, the sound giving the location away this time. 

“Shit,” Zorin hisses. 

“Ah, ve’re going to be in so much trouble!” Rip cries out, her eyes widening in fear. 

“Hey!” Jan’s muffled yelling can be heard on the other side of the wall, “Yo, come check this shit out!”

Quickly scurrying out of the room they are in, they meet Jan and Luke in the other room. Although they can see nobody inside, utensils have noticeably been knocked to the ground and glass jars have been broken, spilling the contents within all over the floor. Zorin also notices bloody footprints all over the room and many of the cabinets have been left open. Clearly, somebody had been looking through the room in a hurry, as if they had been looking for something specific. 

Frowning, Zorin steps ahead of the group to examine the bloody footprints. “Zhese definitely aren’t Dok’s,” she observes, mildly amused, “Our girl was definitely in here.” 

_She is so lost. These hallways all look the same; same dimly lit, hallways with the only thing making them unique is the differing patterns of blood stains. Something in her tells me to lick them clean, to lick all of the blood away. Disgusting thought, but she can’t help but to keep yearning for it. The blood stain in the other room had been exquisite; oh, how she wishes for more._

_Mouth dry, she wanders through the halls in search of more. She wanted his blood. She needed it. Where is he? He can’t be far, after all, he resides in whatever this place is. Just have to find him._

_Navigating the dark hallways, I only find a few others. Scurrying back behind the corners, I always hide before they can see me. They all wear military uniforms though I can’t tell what country they are serving, nor do I remember a war happening before I came here. Most of the men I come across are white and seem to have an accent, so I assume they are of European descent. Either way, the thoughts bring chills up my spine._

_She meanders through the building until she comes to a long hallway full of doors. One of the doors has the label “Obersturmführer” on it in gold plating and another was “Hauptsturmführer”. Drawn to the latter, she apprehensively approaches the door before softly knocking and hiding back in the hallway. Watching the door intently, she sees that nobody answers and considers herself safe to move on._

_Opening the door, she sees that the room is very bare. There’s hardly anything inside besides a bed, a desk with a few scattered papers and a chair in front of the desk. Glancing at the desk, she sees that there are several documents in an unknown language and numerous letters in this same mystery language. At the bottom of every single letter and document, there is a large signature. Studying it, she tries to make out the letters. She can see that the first is a large ‘H’, and after that it is illegible._

_**Click.** _

_The noise scares her and she visibly jumps. There’s somebody else in the room with her, but she refuses to look back to see who the other is. Instead, she can tell who it is just by the looming presence this figure has._

_Fear bubbles in her throat as she remembers the events and recalls the attack. However, she still stands there, paralyzed. Even if she were to start running, she would be unable to escape him. This thing, whatever he was, was not human. **Could the same be said about her?**_

_**Just what had they done to me? Had they turned me into him? Was this man a vampire? No, of course not. Vampires aren’t real. Vampires aren’t real. Vampires aren’t real. I am not one of them.** _

_**Then why did we drink the blood?** _

_**Who are you?** _

_**I am you.** _

_“Ah!” Suddenly, his back is pressed against hers and she gasps as his hand grips her hair (or what is left of the once thick locks) and pulls her head back to look him in the eyes. Staring down at her, he gives her a disgusted look. Clearly, her appearance displeases him, or maybe it’s simply because he believed her to be dead._

_Panting softly, she stared up with fear and briskly prepared herself to be slaughtered. To her surprise, he ripped her hospital gown off so she stood bare before him. Humiliated, she hugged herself and grimaced at how cold her body felt. Her fingers felt stiff compared to his burning hot ones. Was she the monster?_

_Taking another fistful of her hair, he shoved her onto the bed and crawled on top of her, pinning her down under his large frame. Squirming, she tried to worm her way under him. Before she could, she found herself getting dragged back up by her hair. Moaning, she began to ease her struggling._

_Snorting, he looked down at her with another condescending look and then his eyes trailed down further. Confused, she had no idea what he was looking at-her body had undergone drastic changes ever since coming here. She had experienced extreme weight loss, causing her breasts and hips to lose their full shape. Joining him, she looked down at her own body and saw that she looked far more healthier than she had hours ago._

_Confused noises escaped her mouth as she tried to piece together the puzzle. Ignoring this, he placed a huge hand around her throat and forced her into a kiss. His lips were hot and his body offered her abundant amounts of warmth. Although terrified, she found herself scooting closer to him and trying to bridge any gap there was between them._

_**Bite him.** _

_The thought comes from nowhere, but she isn’t opposed to it. As soon as they separate, she immediately makes a move from his neck. To her surprise, he doesn’t stop her and simply stays still as she bites into his thick neck, warm blood flooding her mouth. Eyes rolling back, she eagerly sucks the blood and squeezes her thighs together. It’s the best thing she has ever tasted and she finds herself drooling a bit as she drinks from him._

_He is the first to pull away, pulling her hair to force her head back. She comes loose, her lips and teeth stained a dull red and her cheeks ragged. Panting, she reaches out again to take another large bite to which he yanks on her hair again. Clearly, he is over it._

_“Please,” she pants out, his taste being addictive for her._

_Shaking his head, he forces her head onto the bed and forces her legs apart and over her head. Not able to fight back, she lets him take her in and moans when he presses two fingers against her pussy. She’s already grown slick from his blood and she moans when he sinks his two fingers into her. The feeling brings her lots of warmth in her lower stomach and she opens her mouth up to let out a long string of mewls._

_Thrusting his fingers in and out, he latches onto her clit with her mouth. In seconds, she finds herself curling her toes and feeling a burst of relief, little droplets and a salty-sweet liquid accompanying it. Panting, she is forced to stay still as he keeps up his act, ignoring her orgasm. Her pussy spasms as it attempts to deal with the overstimulation. It finds no other way other than to shower her captor with some more droplets. She screams weakly this time, her throat still sore and pants until he removes his fingers and mouth._

_Sitting up, he finally lets her legs go and she lets them weakly lay against his bed. Her eyes are still rolled to the back of her head and she can still feel her pussy throbbing. She needs something more. She needs him._

_He seems to be thinking the same thing as she is as he comes back down to her, grabbing a handful of one her breasts and rolling the nipple between two of his fingers. She finds one of his thighs and begins to grind, attempting to relieve herself once more. He pinches her nipple so hard it almost hurts and she cries out, tears pricking her eyes. The act spurs her on more than she would care to admit, but it does not finish her entirely._

_Suddenly, he removes himself, standing up to shove off his coat and boots and hat. They are all thrown onto his desk on top of all the papers before he returns his attention back to her. Motioning for her to come closer, he adjusts her position so that she is laying with her head hanging off the side of the bed. At this height, she can smell him; it’s masculine and intoxicating scent and she finds herself blushing._

_He shoves out his cock and it comes out to slap against her flushed cheek. Instantly, she opens her mouth to take the large cock in, her mouth struggling instantly to take the girthy thing in entirely. She’s willing to bet it’s a foot long and it’s thick. Her mouth burns as it’s being forced to accommodate it and tears prick her eyes when it goes down her throat. When he’s finally in, his balls are squished against her nose and she finds her thighs rubbing against each other._

_He only gives her a second to adjust before he begins to thrust in and out, pulling out so only the tip remains in her mouth then shoving it all in at once. Eyes widening in surprise, she presses her small hands against his clothed thighs. He seems to not care as he continues, instead opting to watch her bouncing breasts and holding both in his hands._

_Each time his cock gets shoved down her throat, she finds herself gagging and drool begins to pour out of the sides of her mouth. She can still feel him toying with her breasts, her nipples stiffening from his touch and her arousal. He leans down a couple of times to give them a quick nip before he stands tall again, still thrusting into her obedient mouth._

_Finally, he comes and forces her to swallow the load. She swallows it down hungrily and he pulls out of her mouth and forces her to sit up by her throat. He shoves three fingers in her pussy and scissors them out. An odd gurgling noise comes from her mouth and he takes it as a sign to move on as he moves her so she’s laying on her stomach. Then forcing her legs up, he moves her to her knees, her face still buried in the old blanket on the bed._

_That’s when she feels the hard cock press right up against her pussy which throbs in anticipation. She lets out a long, desperate moan as he sinks it in slowly, inch by inch until it reaches a deep spot in her._

_“A-ah!” her tongue is hanging out of her mouth as her head is racing with nothing but pleasure. He is hitting such a deep spot within her and she finds herself screaming out every single time he thrusts right onto that spot._

_Within minutes, she is coming again, squirting all over his cock which is not halting in light of her orgasm. Hans simply grabs her by her waist, and turns her so that she’s on her back. For a split second, he simply stares at her face, his cock still wedged inside her nicely. Her face is ragged, her cheeks bright red and her lips swollen and red. Her eyes are red and swollen from crying and her eyes display a range of emotions. Scared. Confused. Aroused._

_**He should not be doing this.** _

_She’s not human anymore is his last thought before resuming. Pinning her down once more, he thrusts into her hungry pussy, her crying out every single it hits that miraculous spot in her. He isn’t surprised when she comes yet again, squirting again all over his pants. She offers a weak scream and he feels her spasm against him._

_He pauses and waits for her twitching to ease up before he continues thrusting again. Her moans have grown weaker and she’s begun pushing on his broad shoulders. Taking a hint, Hans lays her back down on her back and begins to pound at a rate that would have shattered her if she were human still. Obediently, she allows him to thrust, staring oddly up at him as she pants. Finally, he buries himself deep in her and floods her with cum. Straight away, she comes again, mewling loudly as his cum fills her up and she’s left feeling full._

_Not wanting to waste anymore of his time, Hans immediately pulls out, watching a small flood of his cum come out alongside his cock. She lays on the bed, groaning at the loss and staring at the ceiling.  
As he gets up, he hears her whisper something. Turning back to her he sees that she’s once again on her knees, her bright red eyes popping out against her pale complexion, and a bright blush on her cheeks. “Please give me more,” she asks, an odd smile on her face. _

_He isn’t sure if she is referring to their sexual activities or blood at first, but once he sees that her gaze isn’t necessarily at his face, rather at his neck, he understands. He knows she’s hungry; all vampires are once they are first transformed. However, there’s something in her eyes that makes him feel like she isn’t a typical vampire. There’s something in those eyes that reminds him of himself, and before he realizes what he is doing, he is holding out his muscled arm for her. Eyes widening in pleasure, she takes hold of it and bites down, her fangs sinking deeply into the thick flesh. He hisses, but refuses to pull away, enjoying the look in her eyes as she drinks from him._

_He allows her to drink her fill before pulling away for good. She licks her lips and he turns back around to head into his small bathroom to clean himself up. There’s dried blood along his neck and fresh blood running down his forearm and onto the floor. When he hears his bed moving, he assumes she has laid back down-the vampires after their surgery were usually exhausted and wanted to rest. To his surprise, she quickly stands next to him and kneels before him, leaning down to lick the blood from the floor._

_Grimacing, he thinks the act is disgusting and grows even more disgusted by the blush on her cheeks. However, he thinks it’s even more disgusting when she looks up with a look of adoration._

_“Mine,” she says, squeezing his legs._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Hans is out here wildin
> 
> 2\. Our semi-main character is slowly going insane even though she doesn't realize it. 
> 
> 3\. Sorry for taking forever to update this story. I just couldn't get my rhythm for it going until recently. Enjoy :)

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. I am not sure where exactly this is going to go. It might be a shorter thing or it might be longer-I have yet to make up my mind. It was just something I wrote in a couple of hours and decided to use it. 
> 
> 2\. This is a bit before Schrödinger is created, because I think he was one of the last additions to Millenium.


End file.
